Loki Learns Humility
by LoveInKissesRain
Summary: Thor begs his father to allow Loki's sentence to be served on Earth. So that not only can Thor see Jane and help the Avengers protect the Earth, but babysit his brother as he learns his lesson. In the midst of recovery for New York, Darcy Lewis finds herself as one of Loki's lessons.
1. Chapter 1

"Father, I have brought Loki back." Thor knelt before Odin. A feeling of slight terror and sympathy, NO! Not sympathy; pity, for his brother. About to be brought down beneath Odin's power. Thor, in all his strength of heart and body, knows the true fortitude of his father's will.

"Bring him in." Odin's voice rang out. Frigga turned to her husband and grabbed his arm, motioning her want to leave. She couldn't watch her son be sentenced. Frost Giant or not she raised that boy, and now she cannot witness his fall. She luckily did not see Thor be cast out, but something about Loki's sentencing was worse. As she quietly exited out the side, she fell against the cold stone wall of the private hallway, grasping at her throat, trying to keep from crying out. She felt her necklace. A thin gold chain with a small flat piece of crystal, delicately carved into the shape of a snowflake. She smiled remembering all the times Loki begged to know "why momma has a symbol of monsters around her throat." Not monsters, she would tell him, often. Apparently not often enough. She peeked through the door.

Loki stood there. The first thing Frigga noticed was a ghastly muzzle of sorts on her son's face. Keeping her from seeing the emotion. She then noticed his robes. Torn, shredded in some spots, covered in dust, and, she sighed sadly, blood. It was true, he did lead a battle. She felt a hand at her shoulder and turned to see her handmaiden. She stood and moved toward her rooms, not wishing to know any more.

Darcy Lewis sat in the passenger seat, feet up, brand spankin' new iPod in her ears blaring her music. She was exhausted. She and Jane were speeding through the night after a long plane trip back from Norway. They saw it all on the news. Thor had been here, there was a battle, with his brother and a bunch of other superbly talented and special people, and they were heading for ground zero; Stark Tower. They had to find Eric, they saw him on the news, and find that guy with the sunglasses who stole her old iPod.

Darcy let out a low whistle when they came around the bend and up a slight hill and saw the damage. New York had fallen down it looked like. Half the city was in crumbled ruins, radiating out from Stark Tower.

After an exhaustively long argument with multiple officials, a man in a long leather coat and an eye patch walked toward the group. The police and army, and even some SHEILD agents were insisting that no one, not even "Thor's Girlfriend" could move any further. Nick Fury parted the group and sized up the two women. He, honestly, could not decide which one was actually Jane Foster. One looked like Thor's type; curvy, strong, and "well-built" (his way of saying she had one nice rack and what looked like a seriously fine ass) and the other was nerdy and mousy. He thought to what she studied and decided to address the nerd. "Jane Foster, you and your friend are welcome to come and see your friend Eric Selvig. He has been injured, not to mention at one point compromised, but I bet he'll be glad to see some know faces."

Jane stood up straight and said, "Thank you Mister-

"Fury, Director Fury." Darcy let out a slight giggle. Who did he think he was? Bond, James Bond?

"-Director Fury. Don't mind her. This is my intern, assistant, and friend, Darcy Lewis." Shaking hands all around and after some frazzled, polite "how do you dos" the group separated from the agents and cops/army. Leaving them in a state of quiet shock. Who the hell WERE those girls?

Eric looked up from his spot on the edge of his bed. He was surrounded by two people the girls recognized from the news footage, and one they didn't. The redheaded bad ass chick and the guy with the bow and arrows. And then some nerdy looking guy who looked like he needed a week of sleep, Darcy thought.

"Jane! Darcy! I'm so glad to see you two alright!" Eric exclaimed truthfully. He had no idea what would have happened to Jane if Loki had gotten to her.

"Glad to see you're doing okay Eric." Jane said politely. Not asking all the questions she wanted, there were people she didn't know and that always makes Jane clam up. Darcy let out a laugh and said, "So what the hell happened to you Eric. Geez, it looks like a bomb went off outside. What did you do?"

"You know, thousands of people were hurt and affected by this. The world was attacked and you joke to a man who had his brain seized by another?" The redhead glared and turned to face Darcy straight on.

"Woah man, I am just kidding. Eric knows that. Jesus, who the hell do you think you are. I know you got a bad ass rep and some serious skills but back the fuck off lady!" Darcy glared right back.

"Can every kindly stop bickering. Dr. Selvig and I have a lot more stuff going on up here than you imagine and yelling doesn't seem to be a good idea around Dr. Banner here." Clint stepped between the women. Tugging lightly on Natasha's arm, Clint took her out of the room.

"I'm just gonna, yeah" And with that Banner walked out too.

"So ah, whats up Doc?" Darcy slid onto the bed next to Eric and he sighed and began to recant his story.

"Live? On Earth? With, with HUMANS? THE VERY RACE HE SOUGHT TO DESTROY? Are you mad Thor? Is your mind wrapped up in that, that girl?! That Jane! Is that what you seek, a life on Earth? You cannot bring Loki or your kingdom into more of this madness. Have you also promised that Asgard would help the humans when they need? We backed out of the wars within other realms years ago. WHEN YOU BOYS WERE JUST SMALL INFANTS! And, and now you wish to interfere with the lives on that planet? And bring danger back?!" Odin roared a slew of questions at Thor.

"Father, just listen. Mere days among the people of Earth and I became a better man. I found my true self, I found the true heart of my power, and I found true love. Love father, what you and mother have between you, I have found. I feel that if we could take Loki's source of power from him, we can teach him humility as I have learned. I am not promising a solution for Loki's ways, I am promising a chance for my brother. And for our family. I cannot stand by and watch our family fall to pieces." Thor calmly knelt and spoke to his father. In a way he would have never before. Before he met Jane and before he fought for Earth. He developed a clear kinship with the fellow Avengers. And he wanted to be there for them.

"Heimdall and I will watch. I and your mother will interfere when we need. And you will report to us the progress you yourself see in him." Odin sighed and leaned deeply into his chair.

After a long pause, Odin stood. "Loki Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" He steps forward to stand in front of Loki. "You are unworthy of these realms! You are unworthy of your title!" he places his hand in front of Loki's sternum and Loki's chest glowed bright green and fades..."You're unworthy...of the loved ones you have betrayed." Loki falls to the floor. And Thor kneels beside him "Brother, I am sorry for the pain." He lifts Loki's head and pulls the mask off. Loki crys out. The pain of being mortal is something he never felt. Loki's skin seems to ebb and flow like the waves of the sea and he turns blue. Back to his front giant form. His magical facade has fallen.

Loki passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Father you must understand, if he goes to Earth looking like this he will be captured and killed. The governments on this planet are not even comfortable with the earthlings who are superhuman, like the Hulk, Captain Rogers, or even their Iron Man. All were made from science long before we showed up and showed their world that they are not alone. Imagine how they would react to a blue man. They would have rather blown up the entire city with nuclear force than let a single being escape from the limits. Granted, they were attacking, but I cannot explain this clearer. Loki being in his Jotunn form will be putting a target on his back. He stuck out just having pale skin, black hair, and green eyes, here on Asgard. Imagine how he will be noticed even in a world that has more color diversity than most known realms! Blue is not normal." Thor stomped around the King's chambers, while Odin sat, listening to his oldest rant, as he had been doing. He knew his son was impatient to return, he knew he hadn't seen her when he went to retrieve Loki. _Jane, what a simple name_, Odin thought, _the match for Thor, who had become a slightly complicated man after his brother fell_.

"Son, I have already devised an option for him. When he wakes, which I do not expect to be much longer, he can chose to remain frost giant in Earths eyes, or" Odin looked directly in Thor's eyes, "to those whom he reveals himself to be Loki, they shall see him as Jotunn. All others will see him as we had always seen him before. To gain friends he must show his true self. Your friends, the Avengers and those associated with them, shall see him as such. But, I know he must hide so he can be safe on Earth; if he so chooses. Or he can unwisely risk the danger. We cannot choose for him. Loki believes himself to be a monster, he may stay in this form, Thor, we must _then_ figure out how to safely hide him."

Odin sighed and walked to the balcony doorway, looking out over his shining and glorious Kingdom, though for some reason he saw only a shadow of what it had been when they were happy. When Thor and Loki had no idea of his youngest's origins, "My son, your brother has not understood that it was not my power that turned him to look like us, it was his trust in me, even as an infant he felt safe with us. He himself did that. Up until I took his power, he had some form of trust with us. Now he is too afraid to be a part of this family again. I think the fact that your mother was not with him when he became mortal and weak is the reason his facade has finally fallen. You know as well as I do that it has always been your mother who has been there for him. He lost his trust for me when you were first on Midgard. Then you, when you got your power back. When you were young and began your warrior training and Loki fell behind because he was so much weaker, your mother taught him his magic. He was not born with it. No Jotunn has the power he does."

Thor slowly paced to his father's side, looking at the kingdom as well, and seeing nothing, but want of New Mexico desert, "So Father, you are saying that until he can trust mother?," Odin looked sideways at his son.

"Thor he must trust ALL of his family, and most likely expand his trust to another and more, before his human facade will return." Odin turned and faced Thor head on with deep intensity in his eyes. "Thor, he MUST trust someone else enough with HIS heart to return to his former state."

"Love Father? Really?" Thor half-stepped back. Slight humor in his face.

"Thor, it returned your powers. Do not mock Love. Its the true force in these worlds." Odin said, with finality. Walking quickly to the door, he turned and said quietly, "He has awoken."

* * *

Darcy Lewis was flat out, completely, totally, and utterly, - bored. Mindlessly drawing circles on a napkin, then turning them to bubbles. Finally, she had an idea. The nerds, aka Tony Stark, Jane, Bruce Banner, (who Darcy found out was _the _Hulk.) and Eric were huddled around a fancy-schmancy interactive computer playing with the pictures; she didn't really care WHAT they were looking at. The redheaded bitch, as Darcy named her after their first encounter and Pepper Potts were chatting, probably about some sort of fashion-y thing; not Darcy's idea of true conversation. And Robin Hood, the name which she always used when talking about or to the man, and Captain were sitting in opposite corners having a staring contest. She walked to the bar, grabbed a bottle of the finest champagne, walked back to her seat on Tony Stark's ridiculously over-priced coffee table and popped that cork. The loud _**pop! **_caught the entire rooms attention and Jarvis's voice politely popped over the rooms system, "Miss Lewis, my systems noticed that you did not grab a glass and we ask for the protection of the furniture and electrical devices throughout the room that you please use one."

"Nah, I'm just going to chug it robo-man, cause this party is a little too dry for my liking. These folks should be celebrating, well except Jane, she doesn't have her man-candy. But she will, don't worry! -Yet, they are standing around the room like its an awkward high school party, which believe me, thats accurate." As she lifted her bottle to her lips an arm jumped into her vision and took the bubbly before she even had a taste. She swung around and was met with a pretty startling sight. Redheaded bitch.

Slowly, Natasha's face faded from stone and she let out a laugh. She brought the bottle to her lips and said "You know this girl is right. We kick an entire race's ass. Showed a bunch of aliens we can fight. And yet most of us are crowded around a computer. That's sad." She tipped the bottle back and after a surprisingly long drink. She dropped the bottle in Darcy's hands and walked to the bar. "Now for something a little harder."

Suddenly Natasha smacked the bar, "I thought this was a fully stocked bar. Where's the Vodka Stark? You know, Pepp, I always made sure when I was Natalie that he had it on hand. You, Darcy-girl, we are going to a bar. I'm going to teach you a Russian trick." She walked over grabbing Darcy's arm, causing the girl to drop the bottle, before it could even tip, Natasha pushed it right back up with her foot and pulled her forward. Looking Darcy up and down, "You are not dressed to go out. Let's go to my room. I always travel with Russian water."

The two walked out. Leaving the rest of the group to not fully understand what just happened in the middle of the living room. They couldn't comprehend how the two girls who had been glaring at each other from minute one just walked out to trade secrets like best friends. "Maybe we should go and make sure that wasn't Natasha's way of kidnapping and killing Darcy." Clint said and smiled, he stood quickly with that comment. And walked briskly, following.

The rest just tagged along wondering if Clint was right and surprisingly they wound up in Natasha's guest room, woth no dead bodies. Darcy sitting awkwardly on the edge of the bed, while Natasha, from her perch on the desk poured vodka into shot glasses which looked like they had already been thrown back at least once in the 45 second walk it took the rest of the group to get there. Clint leaned against the door frame and said mockingly, "Sweetie, you never shared your vodka with me."

Stark whispered to Pepper and disappeared, returning only when it looked like he had returned with the whole rest of the bar, including glassware, balancing precariously in his hands. Cap quickly went to help and when Tony dumped the lot into his arms, grabbing a glass and a bottle of expensive-looking bourbon. "Its cool with me to party in someone else's room for a change, if you know what I mean." And with that he plopped down on the bed behind Darcy and poured a full glass.

And after a night awake with the Avengers, laying around Natasha's room (Bruce, Eric and Captain did duck out before 11 pm) Tony shot up out of the bed at 4:13 am, after a story about fighting in Iraq and said, very loud and drunk, "I'm going to build a Stark mansion in New Mexico so when I go to help Foster find her lover-boy's bridge back to her arms, I am going to be in comfort doing it,"

And thats how Stark Mansion New Mexico was decided.

* * *

Loki sat against pillows, too weak to sit up on his own; scowling. He felt humiliated. He looked and felt odd. His skin felt itchy and hot and tight and he just wanted to be back in skin he could breathe in. Although the windows were thrown open, and all the doors, Asgard's air was too hot for his first time in his own skin for more than mere seconds. His eyes traced his thin, tiny ridges along his arms and lead the way to thick ones on his chest. A surprisingly beautiful ring of ridges traced around the spot that his father took his power through. He finally looked up and saw that all the servants had retreated and that his mother stood there waiting to be noticed.

"Son-"

And with that Loki looked away. Not believing she thought he was hers.

"I taught you that your power came from a spot right behind your heart. Thats why your skin is traced around your chest. It frames your ability. The Jotunn's are traced thickly along their arms, they use brute force to fight because they cannot understand diplomacy. You have heart, you do remember your lessons? That your power cannot flow unless your heart or your head is applied?" Frigga's eyes searched his face, looking for a sign that he would turn and face her. Her handsome son, no matter what color he was. She grabbed at her necklace, thinking.

"Yes." Still looking away Loki nodded. Finally understanding why even his marks were different from his race. All he could think was that this was just another thing he was different for. Not Asgardian and now apparently not even a normal Jotunn. And growing up away from the cold, he stayed tiny. They would have mocked him if he had attempted to return to Jotunheim.

After a very long silence, Loki noticed she was still here. He slowly searched his eyes over the room until he had seen every last bit but her. He faced the hard part, and looked right at her.

Her eyes were over his left shoulder and if it weren't for the glassed eyes he would have believed she could have seen where she was looking. She wasn't here anymore, her thoughts went back, way back. And by where her hand was, grabbing her neck he knew, he fingers were wrapped around that thin, tiny pendant. And it hit him.

Snowflake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I am so sorry for how long it took me to write a new Chapter. I just recently got married and I can never find enough "me" time to focus on my writing. I finally had to tell my husband that "I NEED time to write." Luckily, he is a nerd too and can understand. ha. Plus, my poor laptop bit the dust. So, I have to use his. Plus we moved across the county and there was all those Holidays. BUT THATS NO EXCUSE. You guys need your dose of Darcy-sass and Loki-crazy. :D enjoy!**

* * *

Darcy's jaw dropped. In the past few weeks, yes, she has learned that when it comes to Pepper, things can be upscale. But, this! this spa/resort that the girls were sent to while the men finish the mansion was much more than just "upscale." Darcy reached out to the woman next to her and grabbed her arm. Natasha let out an amused laugh mixed with disbelief. Darcy knew that Pepper and Jane were used to such nice things, but Nat and Darc were a little new at this. Pepper was already at the desk checking them in for their 3 day/ 2 night stay. Jane was wandering around the big lobby checking out the flowers and mini trees (probably naming each one; the nerd- Darcy thought) and Natasha and Darcy were both standing still not sure what to do or how to act.

Natasha had opened up to Darcy and out of nowhere the two were attached at the hip. She told Darcy about her life before S.H.I.E.L.D. and how she was once one of the bad guys. She told Darcy about how at an early age her father used her in his maniacal plans. How her father had used his daughter as a pawn and raised her an unstoppable spy. How she was trained in mixed martial arts and taught to be a real femme fatale. She then told Darcy about Budapest. How Clint helped her. How they never wanted the other romantically. And how they managed their tumultuous relationship, like they were real brother and sister at some times.

Darcy also opened up and told Natasha about her dad and mom. Dad was a burned out country singer who never really "made it" and mom was at one point a trophy wife, who gave up. Both mom and dad were hard drinkers and Darcy hid in her room her entire childhood, from the moment she was 6 til she was 15. And once she hit 16 she was out of there. She grew the balls to tell momma and daddy to go fuck themselves. She had her parents sign over her guardianship to one of her friends families. Not two days later her dad came home drunk to her mother, shot her twice and took his life. Darcy's new family dumped her on her grandmother in Arizona, not wanting to deal with the girl and her "emotional pain." Truth was, Darcy didn't care. She was out of Alabama and her grandmother was more of a inspiration than anything. Her grandmother had her finishing high school with a 3.9 GPA, and going off to college. Tuition paid. Thats where her life collided with S.H.I.E.L.D, while on internship with Jane. And the rest is history.

So now, all checked in, the girls went off to the enormous suite. Pepper led the way. Jane right behind. The two of them like they owned the place (Darcy thought about it and Stark probably did) and Natasha and Darcy excitedly behind.

* * *

Loki had gone to bed the night before, swearing he would go out of his room in the morning. Morning came, as did lunch, and around early evening he finally ventured out. He went to find Thor._ Thor had shown him humility on the rooftop of that building. Asking him to stop and be one of the good men again. He showed him humility when Father took his powers. Was that Thor's new power? Thor had shown a different strength when faced him. Both times. What power was there in humility. Nothing, it is nothing but a joke._

Thor was with one of the Asgardian generals, discussing how to monitor Loki once they reached Earth.

Alarik was the first to notice Loki standing in the doorway. "My Lord, your Brother is waiting to speak with you, I believe."

Thor sighed, " Yes, Alarik, send him in as you leave."

Alarik walked to the door and gave Loki an unimpressed look as he looked over his new form. Shuddering, Alarik said sardonically, "Thor, the heir, would ask you to join him, Loki."

Thor gave an audible sigh._ If only the Asgardians could be a bit more understanding. It still amazed him how much he had learned in his short times spent on Earth. Maybe all the Asgardians could join them; seeing as they could all learn from the experience. He noticed so much now that he would have looked over. His friends here are not as great as they appear._ Thor's thoughts snapped back to the present and he turned to see Loki standing just inside the door. Loki's stance resembled what it once did, before Loki learned from Mother all his abilities. When Loki saw himself as weak and unimportant. And Thor's heart went out to him. How hard this must be; to learn an entirely new identity, and fit in again.

"You came to see me, Brother, so etiquette says you speak first," Thor said with a chuckle.

_How can he be so calm?_ "Well, I..." Loki started. Sighed. " You see..." He trailed again. This was tough, how do you apologize for everything he has done._ "My bad, I was just a little shocked to hear I am Jotunn..." Just doesn't cover it._

"Loki, we may have to remove your nickname "Silver-tounge." Speak!" Thor laughed.

Loki chuckled. Wow, that felt weird. "Yes, well for the first time ever, I think, I am speechless at my actions."

Thor's face went dark, " If you are here to ask for forgiveness, that I cannot offer. For it is not mine to forgive, nor have you earned it. Not yet."

_Of course the big oaf thought the worst of him, Loki thought, of course he assumes that I want the forgiveness when even I know I have yet to earn an ounce. Thor was the one who never learned that lesson for years, millennia even. As the crown prince every mistake was easily forgiven, except his invasion on the Jotunn._

"No, dear Brother, I merely sought you out to gauge the rest of the court's reception of me at the present moment. I do wish to avoid confrontation at all costs." Loki said, keeping himself calm.

"You, called me...brother." Thor said losing his composure. He was shocked. _Did Loki not renounce his family? Was he honestly sorry? With Loki you can never tell with that unflappable composure even in the most stressful time. Although, Loki did seem to have lost himself._

Loki looked at Thor for a moment, then quickly looked to the floor.

Thor could see how awkward everything had become for Loki, and said, " Stick with me until we leave and confrontation will be avoided."

Loki wasn't paying attention, "You know Thor, Mother came to see me and she talked to me."

"What!? Mother has not spoken to anyone, nor left her rooms. We are all concerned for her health at this point. A guard has been posted to see if she leaves. You lie." Thor could not believe his brother. Already back to his devious ways. That damn silver-tongue no longer works on him.

"Thor, please calm down. You forget that Mother taught me everything I know. Including my personally favorite trick, that always fools you." Loki said with a smug smile.

"Wipe that smug look off your face. Because of that "trick" the Son of Coul is dead!" Thor said, grabbing Loki off the floor with one hand clasp around Loki's throat. To think, Loki almost had me believing he has already changed. The liar, the sneak. I must watch him every moment!

"Th-or-please-LEt mE do-wn." Loki choked out. Thor quickly dropped him. Hard.

"I'm sorry," Loki said gasping for air on his knees, " I do not mean to mock you or throw my past behavior in your face."

Thor stood above him, hands clenched.

"THOR! You back away from him NOW!"

Thor turned and there stood his Mother. His jaw dropped, a blue glow emitted from her necklace and in her eyes.

"M-mother!?" Thor was thoroughly scared.

"Mother, please. It was my fault." Loki said standing.

The glow from Frigga faded. And she burst into tears, face in her hands. " My sons, I never knew how to tell you the truth, but I love you both." She sank to the floor, and passed out.

* * *

"Helllooooo Ladies." Tony greeted them as they stepped into the finished house. Brandy in hand, Tony was in his mechanic uniform, clearly having been under one of his numerous cars, tinkering.

"Wow. Tony, this place looks in-freaking-credible." Darcy said, dropping her bag on the marble floor. "I can see you guys worked really hard."

"The design was made by Captain Steve Rogers everybody, Steve Rogers; COME ON DOWN!" Tony was acting like some tv announcer. And the girls just shook their heads.

"Hi. Umm, yeah, I figured I couldn't let Tony design it or it would be a giant workshop. So, I styled it so we could all have a little bit of each of us in it." Steve said, awkwardly. His hand behind his head, his clothes covered in paint.

"It looks fantastic." Natasha said to him with a flirty smile. Darcy had made her promise that she would finally make a move for Captain. Natasha hadn't shut up about him the whole time they were away. Darcy concluded that Natasha never really had "girlfriends" and this was her finally behaving like one of those teenage girls in the movies.

The place did look fantastic though. And as Darcy and the rest of the girls walked through their new home she could see what he meant about "a little bit of each of us." The entrance way was mostly Tony, and they could all see that. Eclectic art, smooth surfaces, and the minimalist staircase. But you could see "Pepper" in the color scheme. A deep grey purple, with leather-black. Sophisticated, yes, but a little sassy.

They went into what Darcy would now officially call their common room. Which literally had an Everyone Theme. There was Tony's bar, Clint was showing off the giant tv, while playing Black Ops. Darcy was pleased to see that there was a giant digital library for all her geeky shows and movies. There was an old-school record player in the corner for Cap. There was a vintage chess set for Bruce and Jane to have their "brain-battles" as Darcy called them. She was pleased to see that there was a giant bookcase with all their combined collections of books. And a beautiful sitting area with red and black leather couches. She knew Natasha would be sitting there often. There were giant flat pillows in front of the giant window looking out over their desert view, for Natasha and Bruce to do their meditation. The walls were a matte brown. But, you could barely see the walls with how many art pieces were on the wall. There was one representing each of them and they had been made by none other than Cap himself:

Tony: A mass of gears and red, gold, and silver. With hints of a blue that actually seemed to glow off the canvas. Very modern. Very industrial.

Bruce: There was a calmness about this. It was a simple combination of greens and purples. But with a serenity to it, But the hand-made frame was like chaos in art-form.

Thor: Almost like a Elizabethan painting, with that regal-ness to it. What Steve imagined Asgard to look like, and beneath it, it almost looked like fabric, like Thor's cape. The exact red.

Clint: This one Darcy did not fully understand. It was purple and deep-grey. With this mask shape. But she had never seen him wear a mask. There was a circus tent in the background. And a arrow being shot from a bow. And the movement was fantastic.

Natasha: It was black and red. And it seemed to radiate a strength, but with a beautiful softness to it, just a fast-paced swirl of color. Like when you watch her fight. Or dance. She loves to dance.

Steve: His was simply funny. And Darcy thought he didn't take his seriously. It was a monkey on a unicycle wearing his costume with a crowd of people watching below. It was funny, but he needed to make a new one.

There were also one for each of the others living there too:

Jane: A beautiful white lily, and behind it, a dark sky with the stars out. And one of her clouds that means the portal is open; blue and purple and a gold glow. (Thor taught Tony that, who told Jane all about it.)

Pepper: It looked like a Southern Georgian home. Pepper had told them all about growing up in Georgia and how when she was 11 her family's house burned down. She had shown them a picture she always keeps in her purse and Cap had painted it from memory. And added a lavender rose bush to the front yard. Pepper's favorite flower.

Darcy: It was all the Avengers and Jane, Pepper, and Darcy in a family photo. They were all in regular clothes. Not "Avenger" dress up. Darcy had once told them that they were the only family she had, aside from her Grandmother. She had told them that she wanted to take a family picture and they all said no way. This was so much better.

"Darcy, I know yours is all of us, so if you think that doesn't count I could make something else. I just really know you wanted us all together for a picture, so I made it." Steve said while Darcy stood there staring for a minute.

They all watched her. Clint heard silence behind him and turned to see why everyone stopped talking. He could see her face and the others could not. She was crying. Out of nowhere, he paused his game, got up went over, wiped the tears from her face, grabbed her chin and kissed her.

Everyone stopped dead. Tony started to say something and Bruce shoved him. They all walked quickly away, Darcy heard Tony say, "So over here we have the..." And Clint's lips were on hers again.

* * *

"My sons, it is time for you to take your leave. The palace is in uproar." Odin stood in Loki's chambers. Where Thor and Loki had retreated to. Everyone was accusing Loki of doing something to Frigga and no one listened when Thor adamantly told them what really happened.

Loki looked up at the man, and said in a small, scared voice, "Will it hurt, being mortal and traveling through the Bifrost?"

Odin looked at his youngest, heart broken, he said, " Yes, it might." His head snapped to face Thor, " You swear Loki will not be hurt returning there."

"Earth is a diplomatic place. Some might want to kill him, or torture them, but I believe I can protect him." Thor said, hand on Loki's shoulder.

"I feel as if you are acting like I am a child." Loki said, getting annoyed at the other two.

"You behaved like one." Odin said. Then turned and stepped away from them.

"Now! By the power of my father, and his father before; I send you two to the protection of another realm. Only by the revival of the true Loki ODINson can either of you return. Until then, to Midgard you are sent!" Odin's power hit Loki like a ton of bricks. But before he even hit the earth, he had passed out to the pressure. Thor stood and looked around, he was back in New Mexico. Where he had first arrived a year ago. He smiled. Then saw Loki on the ground.

"Loki, wake up," Thor gently shook the smaller man, "Loki, we don't have long. Someone was sure to see that. You never chose."

"What? Chose what?" Loki said confused and nauseous.

"How people are to see you. Please, only show yourself to me and Jane. These people cannot know your real identity yet." Thor said, pleading for his younger brother's life at this point.

"Uhh, okay, I chose what Thor says to do." Loki said smiling. He felt a warmth spread over him, and his father's voice on the wind. "I think it worked."

"Well, brother, are you ready?" Thor said, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm-" And Loki promptly threw up.

"Ugh. Lets go." Thor said, stomping off ahead.

* * *

**Please don't hate me because you were expecting some Darcy/Loki exclusive. We need a little drama here people! Love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This contains a lot of Darcy/Clint. Its part of my story. It called drama. If you don't want to read about some awkward sexy sex, then go read another story. :D**

* * *

Darcy was going to miss the rest of the tour, but she didn't care. For weeks now, she and Clint had flirted back and forth. Finally, she got some action. Yeah, they had made out at Stark Tower week 1, but it hadn't gone any farther. Clint confessed he had missed her for those three days. And then he smoothly invited her to see the room Cap had designed for him. Darcy laughed when she walked in the door, because his room was two stories high. He had a couch and a desk on the bottom floor, but he had a balcony the whole way around the room, and a rock wall to get to the upper floor. There was a tightrope. There was a freaking tightrope. Darcy was impressed. Cap had done well.

Darcy turned to him and pouted, "I can't climb a rock wall, but I want to see the rest."

He laughed and said, "Let me throw down the ladder."

She watched as he scaled the rock wall with ease. "Steve couldn't understand why I needed a ladder."

"i hope you weren't planning on it being convenient for anyone but me." She said with a sassy sway of her hips.

He pulled the ladder from under the bed, and looked down at her. He dropped the ladder down, and she took off her heels.

"Don't laugh at me if I am pathetic at climbing a ladder." Darcy said, concentrating. It was only a rope ladder, but it was kinda hard.

"I think you'll be just fine." Clint watched her climb the ladder, even though she wasn't wearing much of a "low-cut" top, this was the perfect angle.

She reached the top and he helped her over the ledge. She stood and looked at the upper level. On the wall there was that mask again. But before she could ask what that was, his lips were on hers again. She pulled back to look around. It was a lot bigger on the upper floor. His bed, another couch, and sitting chair, and a tv with gaming systems was up here. Across the gap there was a target and she notice a toy bow. She smiled.

"You are such a kid at heart." She said grabbing him at the waist.

He feigned a look of hurt and said, " I thought you liked that about me."

"Oh, I like a lot of things about you." Her fingers trailing under his shirt.

He looked down at her and his fingers brushed her jaw as his hand went to tangle itself in that beautiful brown hair. She smiled shyly at the man in front of her. She reached up and traced the strong muscles on his chest. She was impressed at how nicely a black shirt could show off so much.

Clint watched her quietly enjoying the sensation of her soft fingertips. He longed to feel her skin on his skin. No other woman made him feel quite the way she did. She brought out his playfulness, challenged his intellect and hadn't let him have the last word on anything since the day they met. He adored her for it.

"You realize they all know what we're up to?" She asked softly.

He picked up her left hand and kissed each finger, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes, but I don't care what they say." He answered truthfully. It did not concern him that they were probably all forming opinions about this right at the moment.

She looked up at him with an innocent smile on her face, "You will be gentle with me, won't you?"

He pressed his lips together in an effort to suppress a smile, "No." He said flatly.

"Well then, I consider myself warned." She grinned.

Giggling like an excited child, she followed him hand in hand to his bed. It was broad and soft and it was his. Clint reached out for her and ran his fingers through her hair. It was soft and smooth and he pulled her close, covering her eager mouth with his as he slid his other hand up the back of her shirt. He needed to touch every part of her body, to feel her skin under his hands.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and her knees shook at his touch. This was her first time. Although she had been on birth control since her first day of college, she hadn't ever given any of the guys at school a second glance. She let him take the lead, she didn't know where to go.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, fingers splayed on her lower spine as the other hand slowly crept toward her breast. He squeezed her tightly and licked her lips with a light touch. She sighed and clung to him fiercely, pressing her mouth hard to his and slipping her tongue between his lips. She knew he was going to drive him mad with desire. She had seen the look in her eyes. He wanted to drive her to the edge of madness before he took her. And she would let him.

"Clint," she murmured pressing herself close to him, feeling his heat and his strength, which only made her body ache worse for him. She needed to feel his strong, muscular body against hers, to become a part of him. He was so solid and firm against her that she never wanted to step out of his arms. She nibbled on his neck as her hands ran over his back and squeezed his tight ass. He moaned softly in his throat.

She had managed to push up his shirt in the back, up to his shoulders. He allowed her to pull it off over his head. She turned and threw it down the gap. He laughed and said, " Why did you throw it?"

She laughed and answered, "That way you can't put it back on! I'm enjoying you shirtless too much."

His toned body shone in the light radiating from the skylight, and she caressed his well-muscled shoulders and kissed him lightly on the chest. She noticed several scars on his torso and ran her fingers over each one.

He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her soft lips on his skin. She ran her tongue over his nipple and his eyes opened as he gasped in pleasure at the sensation. He slid his hand up into the back of her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck and collarbone to his hungry kisses. She emitted what sounded like a low purr and grasped him by the waist, thrusting his hips toward her. She could feel, with some satisfaction, that he was quite hard. He slid his other hand up the front of her shirt and continued to kiss her neck and nip at her collarbone.

Her body ached with desire for him but he seemed content to tease her. She curled her fingers into his flesh as his hand firmly cupped her breast and his thumb ran over her hard nipple. She let out a low hiss of pleasure and Clint removed her shirt in one quick motion, exposing her bra, which was lavender and plain. Which was so adorable to him.

Enchanted by the sight of her womanly figure, he ran his hand over her naked skin. She was so very sensitive to his caress and it excited him. He wanted to touch her all over, to feel her body responding to him. She started to move her shoulders, shaking her way out of his arms.

"Clint, are we moving to fast?" Darcy tensed up.

"No, why?" He said, stopping.

"I just haven't ever..." Darcy started.

"What?!" Clint said, all but jumping away, "Why, why didn't you tell me you are a virgin."

"What? How am I supposed to start that conversation." She said, arms over her chest. She started to cry again. Lip trembling. "What am I to you anyways? Why did you kiss me down there in front of everyone?"

"I...wanted to make you feel better. And you're a lot to me. I just don't know any other way to show you." Clint said, ashamed. She had never given herself to anyone. And he was going to pull her to bed his first chance.

"Clint, I want to." Darcy said. Wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, you seem so eager. I don't know what to do now. Your first time should be special. Not some thug you met." Clint said kicking his shoes away.

"Some thug? Haha. You are a super spy with the ability to never miss a target." Darcy said, walking up behind him, slipping her hands around his waist.

"I missed this." Walking out of her arms. He stared down the gap to his shirt. "Do you really want ME to be your first time?

"Yea...although you don't seem so eager anymore." Darcy said, walking over to her shirt and slipping it on, "I'll be, uh, wherever my room is."

Clint grabbed her arm before she could turn away. Grabbing both arms he back up to the bed and sat down, looking up at her, "Me? I'm eager. I just don't want to disappoint you. I'm 34. I'm not exactly what a 23 year old should want."

She smiled and straddled his lap. "You're hot. You are one sexy man. And you are exactly what this 23 year old wants."

She grabbed him around the neck and kissed him deeply. He responded by slipping his tongue into her mouth as he squeezed her tightly. The feel of her hands on his naked back was beginning to really drive him crazy. He was uncomfortably hard, but he decided they needed to go slow; for as long as he could stand.

He slid his shirt off her again, and undid the clasp on her bra. Both pieces of clothing were tossed over the edge. "You canNOT put those on again until I say so."

She did a mock salute and said, "Sir, yes sir."

"We can play that game later." He said, sliding his hand up her throat and slowly tipping her head over to one side, kissing her neck and murmuring softly to her, "You are so beautiful." She sighed with pleasure and clawed at his shoulders. He couldn't help but smile as he ran his lips over the smooth skin of her neck. She was turning to putty in his hands. Feeling her squirm under his touch as he kissed her, her body pressing close to his and her arms clinging to him. All the desires he whispered to her as his lips caressed her throat and his hands slid over her.

"Stop, oh, my, god, stop or I will go crazy." She whispered to him.

He froze, "Do you really want me to stop, I'm sorry I-"

She laughed, throwing her head back, and he took that as an invitation to continue, "Don't scare me like that!" He whispered against her skin.  
She giggled into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Look, I have no doubt. You are what I want," She breathed between kissed, her head swimming. This was fantastic and they had done nothing more than kiss. "But, I want more. I want all of you," She whispered hoarsely and ran one hand stealthily over the front of his jeans so there could be no mistake of her intentions.

"You will have me," he promised.

With one swift motion, he scooped her up in his arms and turned her onto the bed, gently laying her on top of the blankets. He looked at her, admiring the soft curve of her body and the look of naked desire on her face.

"I want you inside me," she murmured.

He shook his head and bent over her, sliding one arm under her to raise her slightly and taking one of her firm breasts into his mouth. She cried out in pleasure and grabbed his hair, squirming under him. back and forth he ran his tongue over her nipple and softly sucked as she moaned and quivered but he held her fast. He smiled then moved to her other breast. She was fairly crying in agony and fumbled for his jeans but he pushed her hand away.

"Not yet," he said softly as he pulled off her sweatpants.

She tried to sit up but he gently pushed her back down. He wanted to look at her, to admire her curves and touch her secret places before he entered her. His fingers stroked her pubic hair and her breathing became much more rapid. Slowly, he slipped his fingers between her legs, feeling the wetness there and she moaned in agony.

"Clint, please!," she begged again, writhing under his touch.

He stepped back from the bed and for one horrifying moment she thought that he would leave her. Then he undid his belt, and undid the button, and Darcy gasp with eagerness. He chuckled and undid the zipper. He slid the jeans down. Darcy turned red, and looked away. She brought her legs to her chest.

"Are you sure you want me?" She said quietly.

"Hey, sweetie, it's okay. We can stop." He said, sitting next to her, his hand on her knee.

"No, its just.. I don't feel pretty enough for a guy as handsome as you. I'm just embarassed by myself." She said, looking down.

He put his hand on her chin, lifting her to look at him. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"I'm not skinny!." She cried.

"I don't care! I don't want you to be. You think I find Pepper or Jane attractive. I mean, they have wonderful personalities, but I don't want a stick. They'd break with me. I generally go pretty hard. I am slowing way down so that you can feel how much I care about you!" He said, pushing her over on the bed, he slid onto the bed beside her. He put his arm behind her and she shivered.

"I'm cold now." Darcy said quietly. He sat up and wiggled the blankets down underneath them, and then on top of them.

"What about Natasha? You didn't say you don't find her attractive." Darcy said curiously. Maybe there was something between them and Natasha was trying to protect her.

"She's like my sister. Thats gross. I mean yeah, I know Steve and Bruce, hell even Tony, all think she is gorgeous. But seriously, for me, ew." He made a face that made Darcy giggle.

"You act like such a child sometimes." Darcy said, shoving him lightly.

"Look, lets just lay here and be with each other. How about that?" Clint said, scooting towards her.

"No. Off with the boxers first." Darcy demanded.

Clint's face lit up, "Really? Okay." He pulled them off under the blankets and tossed them down the hole.

"Good, now get inside me before I die of anticipation." Darcy said with a giggle.

"Woah, babe, look we need to get you checked for bipolar, cause I'm so confused." Clint said sarcastically. Kissing her on the neck his hand travelled south from her tits to her navel, and then lower.

He settled up onto his knees and sat over her in a quick move. Using one finger he found her clit, and flicked it once. Darcy gasped. "What babe, you never played with yourself?" Clint said laughing.

"Uhh, no. I thought only guys did that." Darcy said.

Clint stopped teasing her pussy and looked at her. "I really am going to technically take your virginity aren't I?"

"Well, yeah. I never really felt the urge to do anything.." Darcy said.

He sat back and said, "I have not ever really understood what a real first time would be like for someone. I mean, I, well, I masturbated and then had my first time with a girl all before 17. So I know what its like to have a shiver go through my body and then lose control. I know what to expect. You...you don't know. I could feel how tight you are. I just, I don't know.."

"Goddamnit Clint! Why is this so hard. I want to be with you, I want you inside of me. I want to lose control with you. I do. I'm sorry I know nothing. I'm sorry I'm not experienced enough for you." Darcy threw off the covers, got up and stomped to the gap looking down and figuring out how to get to her clothes. She turned to glare at him.

Clint's eyes were clearly locked on her ass. He hadn't had a chance to look at it. Darcy looked at the blanket. "Oh! Uhm, I really should go."

Clint looked down and laughed. "You want it, well, sweetie, yeah, you'll have to stop being so shy." He stood and Darcy's mouth opened a little. "Can't say i have had that reaction." She looked up and shut her mouth in a thin line.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Come back." He walked over to her and she realized how absolutely stunning he was. His muscles gleamed in the light.

"Beautiful," he said. She looked at him with a touch of pink to her cheeks. Her tousled hair hung over her shoulders. God, she was beautiful. Slowly he reached out his hand to her and she took it, allowing him to pull her back to the bed.

Slowly, deliberately, he moved over her and she opened her legs for him. His hard muscular body pinned her to the bed, his eyes never leaving hers as he eased himself against her opening. "Baby, this is going to hurt, but in a moment it will go away," he said, his eyes searching her face.

"Uhh, okay. Alright." She said, trying to sound like it was no big deal. She was quite scared.

He rubbed his tip along her folds and realized how wet she was. He had to stop himself from plunging right in. He slowly eased the tip in. Oh, god, she was so tight as he slowly pushed a little further. "I forgot to mention Darc, that I don't need to use condoms. I had a vasectomy, all the male agents have to. So, uh, no worries."

She laughed, and ended up pushing him in further, and he broke through her hymen. She cried out. He responded by pushing all the way in and getting it over with, for slight fear she would get mad for so much pain. Her hands clawed at his back and she was panting with her eyes squeezed shut. Not wanting to pull out and possibly make it hurt more, he settled against her and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her on top of his lap so she was straddled around him as he sat on his knees.

"It's starting to hurt a little less. You're so big. I feel so full." Darcy said, and those words made his dick twitch inside her. She gasped at the feeling.

"Please, don't just sit there. Talk to me." Darcy said, opening her eyes and looking at him. He could see that it hurt so bad that it made her cry a little. He never once hated himself for being so big, but right now he hated it. He thought about it and realized that probably none of the women he was ever with had been a virgin.

"I hate that I'm hurting you." Clint said, looking at her sadly.

"Please, keep going, it will be better." She said, wiping her eyes with one hand.

He tilted her back down onto the bed and smiled at her. "I really do care about you Darcy." He kissed her gently on the lips, looked up at her, kissed her nose. And as she giggled, he slowly started to move inside her.

Darcy moaned, and gasped when he pulled out. She looked up at him quizzically, and he chuckled as he slid back in, "Don't you dare think I was leaving."

He pulled out slowly and gently made his way back in four more times. She grabbed at his shoulders and said, "More, please, and faster?"

"At this point, I cannot be gentle anymore," he warned, "I want you too badly."

"Oh, now you want me." She sighed sarcastically.

A wolfish grin flickered across his face. Wanton lust had taken over his senses at that and he grasped her by the thighs and thrust himself deeper in her for his own satisfaction. She arched her back and cried out with pleasure.

"Clint!" she gasped, fingers clawing at his shoulder. He closed his eyes, god, she was so tight. He grinned with sheer pleasure of being inside this beautiful, fun, and adorable woman. He loved the feeling of her legs around him. This was better than anything he had ever had, or could have ever imagined.

"Oh, Clint," she moaned, "You feel so good inside of me."

"Yes," he agreed, "So good."

He thrust hard against her, driving himself deeper into her and shivering with pleasure.

"Clint," she exhaled in a low moan, "Oh yes, Clint, hard like that."

"Like that do you?" he whispered into her ear and thrust his hips forward into her again.

He was enjoying her gasps of pleasure as he thrust himself deep into her. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this, that much was certain.

"Oh, yes, Like that, Mmmmm." She writhed and moaned under him.

His breath was coming in short gasps and he buried his face into her neck. They had become slick with sweat and his body moved easily over her as she clung desperately to him.

"Clint," she whined as she arched her back under him. He moaned her name in response.

She began repeating his name over and over in a low gasping moan. He turned his head so that he could see her face. Her eyes were as blue as a sapphire and half closed in bliss.

"I think I'm almost there," she whispered.

"Me too," he admitted.

No sooner had he spoken than she felt the first tingle of ultimate pleasure in her toes, "Oh Clint, don't stop, please!" She clawed at his shoulder blade in ecstasy and began to shiver under him. He could feel her urgency and kept up his steady rhythm for her.

She grasped the sides of his face with her hands and looked deep into his eyes as the convulsions of pleasure rippled through her. She cried out and he could feel the contractions deep inside her.

It was too much for him to take. He moaned deep in his chest and gazed back into her eyes as his orgasm overtook him. His hips thrust convulsively into her and he moaned again, his eyes mere slits of pleasure.

Together they writhed as one, oblivious to everything but their own ecstasy and each other. Their eyes locked and their bodies shivering with satisfied desires. Once the moment had passed and the tension had left their bodies, they lie there for a while.

She sighed with contentment and he tenderly kissed her forehead.

For a long time they laid there, entwined and didn't speak, she was stroking his hair and he was caressing her side, both content and lost in their own thoughts.

He raised himself up on his elbows and gazed deeply into her eyes. She stroked his cheek, still damp with sweat and smiled in satisfaction. He took her hand in his and kissed her small palm tenderly. Her heart was melting for him.

"So what's with the purple mask." she asked him.

He laughed, "That was me."

"You? What do you mean. You don't wear a mask when you fight." She said looking at him curiously.

"Want to hear a story?" Clint asked, "It starts out pretty bad, but it gets better in the end."

"Sure. I have plenty of time." She smiled.

"I was born in Waverly, Iowa. When I was 5 my parents died in a car accident. After six years in an orphanage, me and my brother, Barney, ran away to join the Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders. I was pretty talented at most of the stunts and I caught the eye of the Swordsman, who took me on as his apprentice. Along with the help of Trick Shot, the Swordsman trained me to become a master archer. I later found the Swordsman to be embezzling money from the carnival. Before I could turn in my mentor to the authorities, I was beaten and left for dead, allowing the Swordsman to skip town. Barney and Trick Shot refused to speak to me."

He looked to her to see if she was following. She nodded and he continued,

"I adapted my archery skills to become a star carnival attraction, a master archer called "Hawkeye," otherwise known as "The World's Greatest Marksman." Thats where the mask came from. Everyone had a persona. I spent about 3 years as a member of Tiboldt's Circus, before joining the Coney Island Circus, where I witnessed Iron Man. He had inspired me to do some good. I went to meet him and thats when Coulson stepped up and introduced himself. He told me that Tony was associated with his group and that if I wanted to do good, then it would be through them. They had their eye on me since Tiboldt's and were unsure of whether I would want to help out. I stayed with S.H.I.E.L.D. but also joined the military. Bet you didn't know I am a retired Green Beret."

He gave her a haughty look and sighed,

"Yeah, you just slept with a member of the United States Special Forces." he gave her a goofy grin,

"The same year I retired, Coulson asked me to go on a mission to Budapest. Where I met Natasha. I was supposed to kill her. But she pleaded with me that she wanted a second chance, she didn't know any other life. She reminded me of Barney, just kinda caught in the wrong life. So I vouched for her and for 4 years now, she and I have been a team. Then some alien crashed on Earth and Coulson invited me for a change of scenery. While I was there I was supposed to do surveillance on the people that this alien had connected with. There was this hot chick, with beautiful brown hair and a seriously nice ass. Ow! Don't punch me. And then I got brainwashed by the first aliens brother. Then we defeated the second alien, and lo and behold, theres that gorgeous woman again. Just my luck. And a few weeks later I take her virginity. What a perv."

She laughed and tackled him.

He looked up at her and said quite seriously, "What's your story?"

"You mean Natasha never told you?" Darcy said skeptically.

"You're her best friend now. I'm surprised you didn't know my story." Clint said, sitting up on one arm.

"Well, mines pretty, well its kinda like yours." Darcy said.

"Really?" Clint looked surprised.

"Yeah, no parents, chance at better life, took it, wound up here. End of story." Darcy said quickly, standing and walking quickly to the couch. Not looking at him.

"Baby? What happened?" Clint walked over to her and crouched in front of her, holding her hands tight.

Her lip quivered, "Its a long story."

"You're younger than me, it can't be longer than mine." He said, trying to make her laugh.

They heard a loud knock at the door. JARVIS perked up, "Ms. Romanoff and Captain Rogers are at the door. Shall I open it for them."

"No!" Darcy and Clint said together.

"Shall I tell them you are currently preoccupied?" JARVIS questioned.

"Yes, but don't make it sound like we are having sex. Cause we aren't. And I don't want them assuming we are." Darcy shouted.

"Ms. Lewis and Mr. Barton are currently preoccupied and insist that I inform you that they are not having sex and that they do not want you assuming they are. Thank you." They heard JARVIS say through the door.

"Alright then, okay." Natasha said. She looked at Steve and smiled, "Would you like to go for a walk, just the two of us?"

"Certainly ma'am. It'd be my honor." Steve said looking down at the redhead. Natasha giggled and took his arm.

Darcy facepalmed at JARVIS's response.

"Now, lady. What happened?" Clint said softly.

Darcy sighed and began

"Don't get mad if I cry. My dad was this country singer. He was famous, but not like world famous. And he married my mom cause she was this trophy wife. Well she got pregnant with me and thats when he said his career was ruined. So as soon as I was born, my dad became an alcoholic. My mom was pretty normal until I turned six. But then I started coming home from school and she would already be drunk, and then my dad would get home an hour later and then he would get drunk and they'd fight. So I started locking myself in my room, and sneak downstairs to get food only once they were passed out. *_sobbing_* This continued until I was 16 years old. For my birthday my friend asked me if she could get me anything I wanted, what would it be. I told her that I wanted real parents. She actually went home to her parents and asked them to take me in. *_sobbing_* Well they did, and two days after I was officially moved out, my dad came home, shot my mother twice, and killed himself."

Clint sat there stunned. "Darcy, how..."

"I'm not done. My friends parents decided after that, that I should actually go live with my mother's mother. So my grandma took me in. And she was so wonderful. I had always had good grades, but with her, I graduated 2nd in class. And I had even moved from Alabama to Arizona. Well, she paid for my tuition and sent me to University of California at Berkley. It was through my senior internship that I met Jane and in turn Eric."

She smiled at him.

"Then an alien fell from the sky, destroyed my town, fell in love with my best friend, and because of him we had to go to Norway. When we got back to see Eric, I met this really hot guy. And a few weeks later he took my virginity. What a perv."

She looked at him and leaned forward and kissed him. He picked her up, while she protested, and carried her to the bed, tucking her in next to him.

She fell fast asleep.

Not 8 hours later she awoke. And there was a tray of breakfast. And a note. She got out of his warm bed and read, "Thor is back. So is Loki. Please stay inside. We don't know the status of the situation. XOXO Clint."

Darcy noticed that there was a slide, there was a lever right at the top and it was turned down. "Huh, neat!" She went over and realized that the floor dropped down and she sat down and slid. She picked up her clothes and got dressed. Just as she was about to open the door, Clint entered. He looked pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Loki scowled at Iron Man as he incessantly made mouth noises behind Director Fury. As soon as Thor and Loki touched the Earth, they were on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar. They were currently in the mansion's formal dining room. A room, Loki had to admit, was nice. Even by his Asgardian standards. A nice, long wooden table. A beautiful marble floor. The center of the table had at one point been filled with sand garden and bamboo plants. The plants around the perimeter of the room were all these interestingly sculpted trees. It was a very calm room, and Loki had a feeling he was the only one it had any effect on. Seeing as the rest of the persons in the room were fully focused on him; if he was going to try and pull something.**

Loki sat on one side of the table. The redheaded woman sat on the right side of Fury, and the brown-haired woman sat on the left. Thor was over Loki's right shoulder, Dr. Foster was about 8 feet away from Thor, standing with the Dr. Selvig, the Beast, and Pepper Potts. Iron Man and the Captain stood behind Dr. Fury.

"Well? What say you?," Director Fury's voice rang out, "Goddamnit Tony," Fury smacked the table, "You might as well go join Agent Hawkeye, since neither of you see to be able to behave today!"

"Alright, I'm out. Text me what happens," Iron Man began to walk out, "Ahh, I should go and find Barton. You know, make sure that he hasn't punched a hole or many in my newly raised walls."

"I think it would be best if you, Captain Rogers, Dr. Banner, and Ms. Potts take your leave. We have some decisions to make," Fury said, lowering his head and deepening his glare towards Loki, who sat calmly, and amused. Moments later the door snapped shut.

The brown-haired woman turned to Fury, "Sir, if he won't answer why don't we just take him back to HQ."

"Agent Hill, with all do respect, where Loki goes; I go. And since I insist on being with Jane, and she has to be here in New Mexico, moving Loki is out of the question. We shall both stay here," Thor said diplomatically. Loki had to give him some credit, he was doing pretty well; judging by the fact that Thor convinced them to not shoot Loki on sight.

"What do you suppose we do? This man tried to take over my world, with an alien army. Are we to just let him hang out here with you?" Fury turned his glare to Thor.

"I do not think you understand. Loki has no power. My father, Odin, took Loki's power. That is why Loki is in this form. That is why he has the markings and is blue. He has no power to even fool you. He has no strength. He is as strong as the average man here on Midgard-Earth.."

"So you are telling me he cannot fight? He is no threat like this?" Natasha finally spoke. Her face stone-like. Unlike her partner, she was able to hide her anger at this alien in front of her.

"That is correct Agent Romanoff." Loki's voice rang out. Loki saw Jane jump at the sound of his voice finally coming out. "I am just as weak as one of you pathetic Midgardians.

"Director Fury, please understand that my father would not send Loki to Earth if he threatened any of you. My father intends for Loki to earn his forgiveness from your people." Thor settled his palms on the edge of the table and leaned on it. A distinctive creaking noise sounded from the table. "I am sure that being here with the Avengers watching over is the most protection you can provide for your planet. Also know,...my father will not allow him back until his lesson is learned. So you can either lock him up and he can never be rehabilitated. Or, you can allow us to reside here, under a constant watch, and maybe someday Loki can earn your respect, if not your forgiveness."

"No forgiveness is ever provided for an act of terror, but I see your point. You and Loki shall live here with the Avengers. Expect me and Agent Hill to check in, constantly. Also, I want you, Captain, and an objective party's reports on his progress, constantly. Welcome to Earth Loki," turning back to the blue man, "Your new home."

* * *

****

"What's wrong?" Darcy shuffled after Clint as he hit a hidden panel on the wall and he swept into the bathroom behind. He grabbed a towel out of the closet and turned on the water. The shower began to steam.

"Look, I need to calm down. So please, understand that I need you to go away." Clint looked at her with that soldier's gaze. Uncaring.

"All I know about this place is the common room and your room." Darcy attempted to make a smile. "What am I to do? Wander through this place and search for my room?"

"Fine with me. See you later." Clint turned and snapped the bathroom door shut in her face.

"What an ASS you are!" Darcy turned and stomped to his door and flung it open wide.

Darcy literally stomped her way to the common area. "JARVIS, where is my room?" Darcy whined. She was ready to cry. She let this guy take her virginity and the next thing you know he kicks her out the moment he gets upset.

"Miss Lewis, if you please follow the lights, I'll lead the way." Jarvis started the lights up and all Darcy could do to make herself smile was hum "Follow the Yellow Brick Road," all the way to her door. She flung it open, didn't take a moment to look at the whole thing before laying on the bed, pulling a pillow to her face and screaming her lungs out.

Once her chest was officially to the point where it hurt to breathe, she turned to crying. Grandma was right, I should have been married before having sex with someone. 

* * *

****

"Well, Blue-boy, here's your new room. JARVIS, my artificial intelligence, will operate your locks and monitor you at all times. Once we know you won't kill us in our sleep, or while we are awake for that matter, you will be allowed to decide your own schedule. But, while we catch up with your big bro, you can just sit in here. We'll find more clothes for you later. Night!" Tony quickly sped through his explanation on Loki-Security. Obviously in a hurry to speed off and see Thor.

Loki scoffed at his escort and took a look at the room. The moment his foot crossed the threshold he was pushed all the way in and the door snapped shut; the lock clicking loudly.

Loki sighed, at least here he had comfortable surroundings. And probably better food than he would have wherever the Director would have prefered he be. Here, though, he would be in danger though too. That bowman. He will try to kill me. 

* * *

****

"I do regret waking you from your sleep, Miss Lewis, but Dr. Foster has called you 16 times, Miss. Potts has called you 14, Dr. Selvig, Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner and Agent Romanoff, have been knocking at your door for 23 minutes now. Would you like me to answer either the phone or the door for you?" JARVIS jerked her from her sleep.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to see anyone." Darcy tried to cry out. She realized how badly her chest ached. She could barely whisper. She dug herself under the covers and hid from the world.

"Enough!" She heard Tony scream! "I'll just go kill Barton. That bastard probably used her and is the cause of all of this."

"Tony, NO! Put the priceless art down. Don't kill him with that. Let me get my knives." Natasha voiced faded as she followed.

"Oh god." Darcy thought. She got out of bed and went to the door and slowly cracked it open. "Jane," she wheezed, "jane.."

"yeah, Darc, I'm here. What can I do?" Jane stepped forward, trying not to look shocked and scared at how white Darcy's face was and how red her eyes were.

"Get me Natasha. I need to talk to someone." Darcy said, wheezing.

"I can talk" Jane said.

"I want her. She can be maniacal enough to help me get back at him." Darcy tried to laugh and tears welled up in her eyes. Instantly three handkerchiefs were presented to her. Of course, Bruce, Eric, and Steve would be perfect gentlemen to her even though she knew she did not look so hot. If only he could be a gentleman.

Suddenly they heard shouting. 

* * *

****

Loki jumped to the wall. He heard the archer screaming at Tony. "I didn't do anything! I just asked her to leave because I had to beat the crap out of something and I didn't want it to be her. I just got out of the shower. All I asked was that she give me some alone time!"

"Yeah, okay. I had JARVIS give me the video feed. She wanted to make sure you were okay and you gave her the boot. She was right to call you an ass." Tony was furious. Pepper stood at the door, staring at him. Never having seen him so outraged. This was not normal Tony, he wasn't sassy or funny. He was PISSED.

"Natasha, Darcy wants you," Pepper piped up.

Natasha slowly, very slowly, pulled a deadly gaze off of Clint. "Okay Pepper, one moment, I just have something to ask and say."

Slowly, meticulously Natasha stepped up to Clint, "Did you have sex with Darcy?"

"Yes."

"Did you know you would be taking her virginity?" She stepped closer.

"Yes."

"Do you understand how important that is to her." She stood right up against him.

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"She told me everything, about her mom and dad. About her grandmother. And about how innocent she is. She wanted to wait for a man who could take care of her, and be there for her when she was having a problem. She wanted someone to be by her side, not in front of her, not behind her. An equal. And let me guess, last night you cared for each other?" They were nose to nose.

"Yes."

"Well, she thought she found someone that could potentially care unconditionally for her. Look at this from her vantage. She gave herself to a man she didn't know, she left her heart out there for you. She bared her soul. You cared for her. Then, you let something outside the two of you affect what you two made. And you kicked her out without much of a goodbye. You broke Darcy." She took a step back.

"I br-broke her? What do you mean?" His face changed, from soldier to just a man. A remorseful man.

"I watched her strain every muscle in her chest screaming your name into a pillow. She can't even speak. I have 15 solid minutes of video that Darcy is broken." Stark spoke up.

Clint let out a growl turned shout and settled to a crouching position. His eyes welled up in the first tears he has had since he found Barney's grave. Every person in the room backed up and slowly made their way out.

The super agent sat on the floor of his room, blubbering like a toddler and consistently smacking the floor. "What the fuck, what the fuck, what...fuck, what the..."

* * *

**"Its me," Darcy opened the door just enough for Natasha to slip in. And no one else. "And might I say that Jane is very angry that you wanted to talk to me and not her."**

"I..."

"I know. Now, tell me everything that happened."

"We got into his room and I was checking everything out and he kept trying to kiss me and I finally gave in..."


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha POV:

She tucked the poor girl's feet up under the blanket and Darcy settled in to sleep. She had sobbed out the whole story. Every detail, from her hesitation to his hesitation and how amazing the final moment had been. Natasha had to admit that in all her one night stands, she wished that just with one of those guys, he had cared as much as Clint seemed to. Although, many of them had been an objective or target, not someone she was legitimately interested in.

She grabbed the trash can from Darcy's bathroom and started cleaning up all the tissues that were scattered around and on the bed. She grabbed the half-used roll of toilet paper that she had to resort to when Darcy ran out of tissues and needed more, and took it back to the bathroom. She opened up the medicine cabinet and grabbed the aspirin, and pour Darcy a glass of water from the faucet.

As she set the tray of aspirin and water on the bedside table, Darcy opened her eyes.

"Nat, will it stop hurting?," Darcy asked quietly.

"Of course Darcy. You want to know what I learned from my mom when she was alive?," Natasha asked, petting the hair out of Darcy's eyes.

Darcy nodded.

"When my dad first started really torturing my family with his mob ways, my mom always would say to me, ' Sometimes walking away has nothing to do with weakness, and everything to do with strength. We walk away not because we want others to realize our worth and value, but because we finally realize our own.'" Natasha rubbed her hand on the space between Darcy's shoulder blades, and then stood. "I have to go and make sure that everyone in the building is alive. You text me or call me and I will be back with food or a movie or whatever you want as soon as I can."

"Mmmmkay." Darcy sighed. "I think the one thing I am having a problem dealing with is that I think everyone else is going to judge me."

"Darcy, please, no one is going to judge you. I don't think anyone, other than Steve, is completely innocent when it comes to things like this. Stiffen up that upper lip girl. The only one we are judging is Barton. He is the one who should be embarrassed. He doesn't know how amazing you would be for him." Natasha slipped through the door, leaving Darcy to mull that over.

"Well, you royally fucked up." Natasha slipped into Clint's room, noting that he had fallen backward and was laying awkwardly with his knees bent and his legs under him. Like a toddler after a tantrum, she thought to herself.

He sniffled and huffed. "You know what Tasha?"

"What Barton?," Natasha said, slightly annoyed.

"I am really falling for her, and being away from her is killing me. I snapped out of whatever daze I was in because Loki is back and realized, all I really want is to have her comfort me. I never told her what he did to me, the extent of it. She doesn't know that I was not mad at her, and I don't want her to think she is a one night stand. I watched her sleep last night. Do you hear me?" He shuffled up and around and looked at her, eyes red, "I watched her sleep. Who does that? People in love. Am I in love. I can't be." His head dropped into his hands.

"What the hell is so upsetting about that?" Natasha strode over to the couch and dropped into the corner.

"What if she doesn't love me back? What i-"

"She does."

"She what? Really!?" He looked at her with a big goofy smile.

"Finish what you were saying, I have a feeling I know where this is going."

"Oh, well I can't quit this job. What happens if I get hurt, or die. I'd be leaving her. Plus, I already screwed things up. As soon as Loki showed up I snapped and was not myself, and I hurt her. I didn't know she was so delicate." He raised his brows as if a question.

"She is delicate. She comes off as a sassy-strong woman, but Clint, damnit, she told you what happened to her. You and I both have seen some traumatizing things, and neither of our pasts are sunny, but that girl, she has been through shit. And you brought all her insecurity back." Natasha pulled her knife out and was playing with it.

"What? Are you going to stab me?" He asked.

"No, not if you go and see her willingly. If you resist, I will start at your outer extremities and work my way in." Natasha gave him her letal look and he realized, this woman was serious.

"Sigh, let me get changed and wash my face. How bad are my eyes?" Clint began to stand.

"You might be better off if she sees what a mess you are in." Natasha stood and grabbed his arm, "We go now. No stalling."

She pulled him out the door.

"Can I have a minute to figure out what to say?" Clint asked Natasha.

"No." To the door, " JARVIS its Natasha, please open."

"Yes ma'am." The door slid open and the russian kicked bird boy into the door.

* * *

Loki's head snapped up out of his book. He had been reading Macbeth, a curiously good book to him, and all he could hear was screaming. A woman. She wasn't angry, she sounded scared. She was yelling at someone, and crying. That's two sounds Loki knows. Knows very well.

The man she was yelling at was Clint Barton, he could hear him trying to get a word in. But, that silly girl was blubbering and sputtering. Loki could barely understand her. What he did gather was that the two of them had sex, and he didn't care. So what? It was just sex.

Loki walked back to his chair, picking up the book. He was just getting to the good part. He tried to focus on Lady Macbeth telling her husband to kill the King, but all he could hear was the commotion coming from somewhere in the house.

"Excuse me, ….JARVIS?" Loki felt silly addressing the air. He stood up and went to the center of the room, staring up at the ceiling as if searching for a face.

"How can I be of service?" JARVIS piped back.

"All the noise, can you make it stop?" Loki was irritated that no one else had done something.

"I am sorry, but I cannot intervene on orders from Mr. Stark. Would you like me to turn on some music?" JARVIS responded helpfully.

"That'll work." Loki said dejectedly. He won't be able to focus. Why would no one be allowed to intervene? Why would they just sit there and let them fight.

Loki sat there in the silence of his room, still hearing the girl's voice.

"I am waiting to know what your music preference is, sir." JARVIS's voice rang out.

"Uhh, well, I assume whatever the Man of Iron prefers will work." Loki said, confused. Was there really that many options to music?

*Highway to Hell blares on*

"Stop! Stop! Please make it stop.!" Loki tried to cover his ears and wave his arms at the same time.

*Music stops abruptly*

"Hahaha, not a big AC/DC fan?" Tony walked slowly into the room, with a spring in his step, as if someone just gave him good news.

"If thats what that was, no. But I am glad to hear that the silly girl has stopped shouting." Loki said rudely before walking back to his book.

"Listen here Blue, you don't call her silly. Clint is at fault. And in turn, all of this is because of you." Tony said, all humor in his face gone.

"Two things; One: Don't call me Blue. Two: Get out of my chambers. I did not welcome you in." Loki said sourly.

"Uhh, my house, Blue. I do whatever I feel like doing. Thats how it works here. I am also here to invite you down to dinner. We never brought you lunch,...and your big brother refuses us to lock you in a room, when you are helpless." Tony let all his anger seethe through his words.

Loki walked into the formal dining room, but no one was there. He heard laughter coming from the direction of the kitchen and sighed. Guess he had to do what Mr. Stark said. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the windows. His icy blue skin, his almost red eyes, and his blue/black hair. He had cut his hair while laying around bored before dinner. He liked it. It made his hair feel light, plus he didn't have all that gunk in it. He didn't have any oil to slick it back, so after his shower his hair went back to his natural curl. His curls made him look a little silly in his mind, but thats only because Thor picked on him when he was younger. He had no choice though, so any residual hurt feelings he would just have to suck it up and deal with it.

Stark had brought a few of his own personal clothing for Loki to wear until they had a chance to find him something of his own. He had heard that Ms. Potts scolding Mr. Stark outside the door and telling him that "if Steve gave up some of his own stuff for Thor, Mr. Stark could put on his "big boy pants" and share with Loki." Loki had a feeling he was going to get along with Ms. Potts, since she could hide her hatred of him better than the rest. She was very business-like. But strong, kind of like his own mother.

Loki did think he looked good for being in midgardian clothing. Skinny dress slacks, and a white button up. As he stood looking in the reflection, he decided that he looked a little too stuffy, so he unbuttoned the top button on the shirt and rolled up the sleeves; like he had seen Captain Rogers do.

He did feel a little awkward leaving so much skin bare, but he was hot. It was unbearable in this heat. His room had been hot at first but he had the computer turn it down to about 57 degrees. The rest of the house felt like it was at 100 degrees, but in reality it was only about 72.

He took a deep breath and pressed open the swinging door. All eyes shot toward him and many faces had an angry or threatening look. Only Thor had his big goofy, lopsided smile. "Brother, glad to see you came to join us."

"Yes, well, now that I am free to roam these dwelling I figured it wouldn't hurt to get to know the people I shall be residing with." Loki said, trying to smile politely, and not show his slight fear that they would just sit there and wallow that he had come in the room. Like many had done back in Asgard.

"We are glad to know that you are willing to try to get along with us, Loki." Jane spoke up, trying to break the tension. Loki felt he could barely move with how thick it was in the room.

"Thank you Dr. Foster." Loki strode up to Thor's side. Feeling slightly more comfortable, knowing Thor didn't want him killed. He did happen to notice Jane was holding tightly to Thor's belt, out of sight from the rest; hoping for protection as well. His chest grew heavy with the guilt. He had threatened her countless times to Thor, and she was the first of the group to welcome him.

"Please, call me Jane. Dr. Foster is far too formal." Jane said, relaxing slightly that Loki seemed more comfortable.

Loki shuffled slightly under the weight of all the eyes, and when he looked around the room, he notice one pair of eyes was missing. He had been told that ten others would be living here as well. He only saw nine.

"Is someone missing. I had been told there would be one more living here." Loki said, trying to shift the attention.

"Uhh, perceptive of you Brother. Ms. Darcy Lewis, Jane's assistant, also resides here, but ah, she is a little under the weather-"

"You could say that again- ow!" Tony piped in, and getting reprimanded by Pepper subsequently.  
"As I was saying!" Thor shot a deadly glance at Clint Barton, and continued, "She is not feeling her best, so I will take her food now." Thor walked to the remaining two plates of untouched food on the counter, grabbed both and walked one two Loki.

"It's quite good, almost like fresh geasadach. And it has vegetables and cheese inside. And a wine sauce. Midgardian food has quite impressed me, Brother." Thor said, trying to be helpful. But to Loki it made him sound picky.

"I am sure it will be delicious, it certainly looks and smells like it. Who made it?" Loki said, looking around to give what he felt would be due credit. The Asgardians certainly held chefs in high regard.

"Oh, um, me." The man behind the beast spoke up.

Loki grabbed the knife and fork handed to him and began to cut the piece of chicken, glancing to the Doctor, "Dr. Banner, correct?"

"Um, yes?" Dr. Banner said giving him a curious look as Loki took a bite and swallowed.

"Ah yes, well, did Thor tell you how highly we Asgardians regard chefs? It is quite the art to us. And you, are a master at it." Loki said, politely.

"Yes, well, everyone. Loki has now demonstrated his reasoning for the name silver-tongue." Tony shot Loki a look that screamed 'Leave us alone!' "Now back to the pressing matter of what we were talking about before he interrupted us. Ow! Pepper, must you keep smacking my arm?"

"Now I understand the reason why you wear a metal suit. You are quite the delicate one, aren't you?" Loki said sweetly.

Everyone looked around for a moment and laughed. One look at Tony and Loki could see that he was quite deflated by that comment. Thor chuckled and walked out with Darcy's food.

"Oh, come on Tony, that was funny. You can't hate him forever. He's here to make things better. Thor even said once his powers are back he'll help rebuild New York. And with Asgardian technology, its going to be one of the best things for us." Natasha said looking at Tony with an amused, yet exhausted expression.

"Well, he's the one who broke New York. He should rebuild it." Tony said, pouting like a child.

"I broke Harlem, they didn't ask me to help fix it. I went off on a vacation. He's already miles ahead of me." Dr. Banner said laughing. Loki decided that his way to win the hearts of these people was through that man. He had been a villain to the world, and ended up a superhero to them.

At this point Thor returned, with a shocked look on his face. "Theres something wrong with Darcy."

Everyone's shouts were aimed at Loki; "What did you do." "You were the last one to arrive." "I'm going to kill you!"

Loki's hands shot up in the air beside his head, in an I'm innocent motion.

"No! NO! Her hair is all cut off and she is oddly calm. Like really oddly calm." Looking at Loki now, "Like Sif when you cut her golden hair. She is just...calm. Like before the storm."

"I got it, she's my best friend." Jane started walking to the door. As Natasha walked up beside her, she shot her a glance. "I think I can handle it."

"You don't know her." Natasha said icily.

"Oh, please. You have know her for what? Eight weeks? I have know her for 3 years." jane said rolling her eyes.

"How long you have been acquainted has nothing to do with actually knowing anything about them." Natasha said stepping up nose to nose with Jane. "How did her mother die?"

"Hit by a drunk driver." Jane said sassily.

"Yeah, she was hit. And the man was drunk. But with a bullet, and by Darcy's father." Natasha stepped back from Jane. "You don't know shit Foster."

"Wh-what? But, but she told me..."

"I bet I know what she told you. White-picket-fence childhood. Right? Terrorized by irresponsible drunk drivers and let me guess, Father died from a heart attack?" Natasha said, settling back into her heels and crossing her eyes. Gaze narrowed.

"Yeah. Thats right. At least she told me that part!" Jane looked like she was drowning, turning to everyone else as if they were going to throw her a line.

"Wrong! Daddy shot mommy and then took his own life. Murder-suicide. She was two days past 16! Like I said Foster, you don't know shit. Now, I am going to see why my friend Darcy cut off her beautiful long hair. And Clint! You're coming with me. Round two for you mister." Natasha turned on her heel and walked out. Clint slowly made his way to the door.

Loki turned to Thor, with a questionable look.

"Why is everyone cutting their hair today? ha. haha. ha...ah fuck it." Tony walked to the bar and took the cork out of the brandy bottle. He poured a glass and took a big swig of the bottle. He walked over to Loki and handed him the glass. "Welcome to the family I guess. We're a fucked up bunch."

Loki just took the glass and set it down. He turned silently back to his food and focused on it. The rest of the group attempted to continue conversation before just walking out without much of goodbye.

Loki retreated upstairs.

* * *

It seems confusing now, but I already have this whole thing written in my brain, I just got to get it typed. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. So awkward. My computer bit the dust and I am so sorry for keeping you waiting. My husband and I just moved, the second time in less than two years, so there wasn't a ton of money around to fix the damn thing. I have it up and running now. I wish I could have typed it up somewhere but my husband doesn't know what I write about, and I have a feeling he'd just laugh at me. I mean, he's a nerd too, but he thinks Fan Fiction is lame. **

**Shows what he knows. :P **

**I love you guys for sticking through and waiting. You guys rock. **

**This contains a whole synopsis of Avengers. Just cause it is relevant to the story line, and I added a little spice to the untold parts of the story, like what really pushed Loki to do what he did and whatnot. **

**So please please please enjoy. **

**And thank you for your patience. **

**-Amanda**

* * *

Loki lay on his bed staring out his window. His room was sterile. Like the guest quarters at home. Part of him wanted to make it his own, but there was no way they would let him get comfortable. He knew it. They wouldn't treat him fairly. They were just unsure of him now. Once they realize he is HONESTLY no threat, they'll convince Thor to lock him away and Thor will get on with his life. The thought depressed him, took him even lower than he already was. And he was at rock bottom. He sighed and stood. He walked to the window. The room was stifling. He threw open the window and the room started to ring. He heard numerous footsteps heading down the hall toward him.

"Don't move or I'll shoot." Natasha rolled in the room and had a gun aimed directly at him; right between the eyes. And he knew she never would miss this shot if she had the chance. Behind her all the Avengers, including Thor, looked ready to attack.

Loki broke. This was it. His limit. He fell to his knees, head in his hands. "I was just hot. Its so hot here. I'm sorry. I'm not comfortable in my own skin anymore. You don't understand." He looked up, a pitiful sight. He was near tears.

Darcy walked in. She raised her hand, "Hi I'm Darcy Lewis, and I can understand not being comfortable in your own skin." She rounded on the rest of them, "At least stand down, how rude are you?" She flung the words at them violently. "Have some sympathy. He had his world rocked!" She turned back to him, smiling softly.

"Yeah, so he tried to take over ours. That's a real normal reaction." Tony shot back sarcastically, rolling his eyes, but also visibly relaxing out of his defensive mode.

"Brother of Iron," Thor started, "That is a normal reaction for many worlds other than yours and mine. Loki's homeland is a place of warring people. Its in his nature."

"Yeah, so why did Odin punish him?" Clint spoke up. His eyes were on Loki, but all his attention was truly on Darcy. Using his trained peripherals, he saw she actually looked remarkably beautiful. Her hair was just over an inch long at the top, and combed to the side. It was still the beautiful chocolate brown. She had put a beaded headband on it and the bangs were short on her forehead, but it showed her gorgeous face off.

"I did not say it was okay. I said it was of his nature. It is a normal reaction for a Jotunn." Thor looked at them like they should know these things.

"Whats Jotunn?" Darcy looked at Thor and then to Loki, eyeing up his blue skin and reddish eyes. She was willing to look past it. Hell, she probably looked odd to him too. She tasered a God, she got used to things pretty quick.

"They are a race of people from Jotunheim. Ice giants. They used to be a strong enemy for us. Our father defeated Laufey, Loki's father, when I was just over one. While he was in the hall at Jotunheim making a treaty he noticed a small infant, remarkably small for a Jotunn. He adopted him when he realized the infant was left to die because it was different. Most Jotunn have marking on their arms, for their brute strength. But, Loki's are around his heart. Where his magic centers from." Thor recited what his father had told him just before he spoke to Loki as they left. They looked at Loki for confirmation of what Thor was saying, but Loki's mind was no longer focused on the others. All he saw was the woman he assumed was Darcy, based on her short hair. She was looking at him like she was curious. He felt an energy emanating from her. She eminated warmth. Not the dry desert heat. A comfort.

"If we are done with your family history, we probably should leave him alone. We did agree to treat him humanely." Bruce looked at each of them and walked out the door.

"Dr. Banner is correct. He is here as punishment, we should acknowledge that as enough. We should not make it worse." Steve looked at Natasha and then Clint. Him being the supersoldier/natural leader, they followed him out the door.

"Whatever. Look, Thor. You just make sure that he plays nice with us too." Tony grabbed Pepper's elbow and urged her through the door.

"Darcy, you coming?" Jane was at Thor's side, looking at her expectantly.

Darcy saw something new in Jane's eyes when she looked at her. Pity; her stomach sank. She finally knew. Damn, her history is just that. Hers. Clint had no right to tell her. She looked at Thor; FUCK! he knew too! They all did.

Loki looked at the girl who seemed lost in her own thought. He saw her ears redden. She was mad. And it scared him, quite a bit if he was honest. That is one thing he has learned from Sif, and even his Mother; angry women are more dangerous than any beast he could conjure up.

He walked quickly to his desk and sat down, facing away from the other persons. Not wanting to be included in any more drama; he picked up another book. He heard Darcy collect herself, and eyed her over his shoulder as she rushed past the other two still standing in his door. He opened the tough old cover of the book in his hands, Titus Andronicus.

* * *

"Darcy! Please! Just talk to me!" Jane rushed down the hallway after her. Jane looked over her shoulder and Thor was following behind, slowly. "Thor! Can you not see I'm trying to talk to Darcy? Help me? Please?"

"Jane, dear Jane. Has it occurred to you that maybe Lady Darcy does not want to discuss this. At least right now?" Thor stopped and began walking away. He loved Jane but she can be overbearing, he knew that very well. As soon as Jane got Thor alone today, rather than spending time to just be with each other, she spent the afternoon grilling him about how he feels about Loki, and his parents, and everything that was going through his head about everything.

Darcy stopped rushing through the maze of a house. She turned slowly, "Yeah, Jane...why hasn't it occurred to you that maybe I don't want to discuss this right now? Or ever for that matter. Except for this one question, how much did my ex-friend Clint tell you?"

"Clint didn't. I did." Natasha walked around the corner Darcy was just about to turn through. "I had to come and tell you I told them. I got mad. And Jane thought she knew you better. And you're the first girl best friend I've ever had. I'm sorry. I've never had anyone close to me like this. Some brilliant spy/agent I am if I can't even keep it cool about my friends." Natasha had tears in her eyes. "Darcy, I want to be your friend. I'm sorry. I want to protect you from your past, and the assholes in your present."

"Darcy, you need to talk to me about this. I am your friend too!" Jane walked up and pulled her towards her in a hug.

Darcy wiggled out of Jane's grasp and walked over to Thor, "Thor buddy! Show me around. I kinda want to find my friends Tony and Bruce. Since I have a feeling Steve is on the roof, like he always was in New York. To the workshop!"

"Of course. I agree. You've been through enough. Lets get away from this." Thor gave a very stern glare to both Natasha and Jane. And to Jane he said, "I will see you tomorrow. After I show Darcy to the workshop, I will check on my brother and then I am going to rest for the night."

* * *

"Hey Tony, hey Bruce." Darcy slid on a stool to sit at the bar surrounding the room. It was covered with dozens of confusing looking instruments.

Tony looked up from the suit laying on a table. He had the chest open and was tinkering around inside. He raised a very singed eyebrow and asked, "And to what do we owe this wonderful pleasure?"

"I clearly need to avoid a few people around the building. So I figured I hang out with you and Mr. Anti-Social." Darcy pulled her iphone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of Bruce's frustrated face he made after the anti-social comment.

"Hey, I've been better lately. I was at dinner tonight and YOU weren't. Hell, even Loki made it." Bruce countered and smiled. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Look, Darc, ignore the Doc. Clint is an idiot. Don't worry too much about it. He'll realize how important it is to not let what happens in the warzone affect what happens at home. I'm still learning this with Pepper myself." Tony hit a button on the suit and it closed up. He walked over to Darcy and reached under the counter to the fridge at her knee. Pulling out two beers and a bottle of water. "Its not easy. Especially after what he went through. I am lucky my reactor saved me from that."

Tony tossed the water to Bruce and turned back to Darcy, opening the top of her bottle for her. "What do you mean 'what he went through.' You all fought in New York and you aren't super angry like Clint about Loki being here."

Tony sputtered his beer a bit, his fault for trying to cut in while drinking, " He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Darcy looked between Bruce and Tony.

"Maybe Brucie here can explain it better. I'm a mechanic, I don't tell stories." Tony pulled a stool over and then pulled himself up to settle on the counter. Bruce sighed and came over and sat down next to Darcy, he took a long drink from his water.

He sighed once more and looked at Darcy, "Do you know what happened? With the Avengers and New York? Not many actually do. I know Jane doesn't."

"No. Well, Clint told me he got brainwashed, but I didn't take him terribly seriously. No one told me anything else though and I didn't ask. I had a cousin who fought in Kuwait and theres things you just don't ask about. War and fighting is one of them." Darcy looked at him steadily. "Do we maybe want to inform me of the terror somewhere where the rest of the household isn't within earshot? I don't want any PTSD moments."

"Alright fine. Let's go out the garage and take a walk. We can go to Doc's serenity garden. JARVIS doesn't even connect there. Which is dumb, might I add." Tony slide down and held out a hand to Darcy, who stood and looped her arm through Tony's and put her other arm out to Bruce, who complied and they headed toward the garage.

"Oh, and Tony, don't mock my garden. Just because I don't feel the need to have myself connected to technology all the time doesn't mean you can pick on me." Bruce walked up to the gate and pulled out his key. He opened the gate slowly and Darcy let out a moan. Bruce and Tony both looked at her eyebrows raised.

"I have always wanted a place to go to like this. Oh, how lucky you are Bruce. Can I join you here sometimes?" Darcy looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Better yet, I'll make you a copy of my key. After hearing your history girl, you need a place to be alone with your thoughts. I can teach you meditation and yoga." Bruce looked at her fondly with a brotherly smile.

"Yuck, all this zen is making me want to go and fix an engine." Tony looked disgusted with the thought of yoga.

"Yes, go ahead and fix a machine that does nothing but pollute. Brilliance is your mark Tony." Bruce looked at him, shaking his head.

"Boys! We are here for story time." Darcy walked through the gate and smiled. There was even a pond with a little gazebo in the middle. She ran to the path for it, "Lets go sit there!"

Bruce and Tony complied. Both figuring in their minds that with the tale to be told, a pretty place is a good place to be in. Bruce went and lit three lanterns and handed one to Tony.

As they gathered in the Gazebo, sitting on the wooden floor, with a lantern between each of them Bruce looked at Tony and Darcy, "You ready?"

"I can handle anything." Darcy said.

"I was there, so begin the story." Tony said with a smile.

Bruce looked at the knot in the wood in front of him and began to trace it, "Look, remember how Eric went off to work on that classified project. He was working firsthand with the Tesseract. That glowing cube." Darcy nodded. "Now Loki encountered the Other, the leader of an extraterrestrial race, the Chitauri. In exchange for retrieving the Tesseract, the Other promised Loki a Chitauri army with which he could subjugate the Earth. Loki was also threatened with death if he did not join in to this scheme. Essentially it was either get the Tesseract for us and rule the Earth with us watching over or die; that was Loki's choices." Darcy nodded again, a bit put off. "Well, the whole story involving Clint started one day at the research facility where Eric was working. They had to evacuate the building because the Tesseract was radiating unusual energy. Clint explained to Fury the reason for evacuation; the Tesseract was essentially a door to other dimensions, and doors open from both sides." More nodding. "Well, the Tesseract activated and opened a wormhole, allowing Loki to reach Earth. Loki took the Tesseract and used his scepter to enslave Eric, and some agents; including Clint." Darcy gasped quietly. When he had said brainwashed, she thought he was referring to S.H.I.E.L.D. work. She looked down and Bruce paused. She looked back up and nodded again. "That was when the Avengers Initiative was activated. Agent Romanoff was sent to find me in Calcutta to trace the Tesseract through its gamma radiation emissions. Coulson went to Tony to have him review Selvig's research, and Fury approached Steve with an assignment to retrieve the Tesseract; something Steve had a lot of knowledge from back in the 40s. Barton stole iridium needed to stabilize the Tesseract's power. Loki caused this big distraction for Clint in Stuttgart leading to a confrontation with Rogers, Tony, and Romanoff. It ended with Loki's surrender." Darcy raised her eyebrows impressed that he surrendered to them before. Wondering how he had gotten free. "While Loki was being escorted to S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor arrived and freed Loki hoping to convince him to abandon his plans and return to Asgard. Tony and Steve convinced Thor to allow them to take Loki to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier. There he was imprisoned, while Tony and I attempted to locate the Tesseract. We became divided, both over how to approach Loki and the revelation that S.H.I.E.L.D. planned to harness the Tesseract's power to develop weapons as a deterrent against hostile extraterrestrials. As we argued, Clint, who was still possessed after a whole week, and Loki and a bunch of others that Loki ensnared, attacked the Helicarrier, using Clint's knowledge. They disabled engines in flight and caused me to transform into that other guy no one really likes." Bruce paused for a second and Darcy smiled at him fondly, she didn't care what his alter-ego did. He was a good man. "Tony and Steve went and restarted the damaged engine, and Thor was sent to stop...me." Bruce looked ashamed, but Tony had an unimpressed look on his face. "Natasha fought Clint, and knocked him unconscious, breaking the hold Loki had." Darcy looked a little shocked that it took a blow to the head to free him but nodded to Bruce. "Loki escaped after killing Phil and ejecting Thor from the ship, and Hulk fell trying to jump on a fighter jet. You know, he really isn't that bright." Bruce attempted to make a joke, but he knew it was kinda true. "Fury used Coulson's death to motivate the Avengers to work as a team. Tony and Steve realized that simply defeating them would not be enough for Loki. That Loki wanted to overpower them publicly to validate himself as ruler of the Earth. Loki used the Tesseract, in conjunction with a device that Eric built, to open a wormhole above Stark Tower to the Chitauri fleet in space, launching an invasion. We rallied in defense of the city. We were quite overwhelmed though as wave after wave of Chitauri descended upon us. I transformed into the Hulk, and we all together tried to fight and evacuate the civilians. I went after Loki and beat him to a pulp." Tony grinned at this. "Natasha made her way to the wormhole, where Eric, who had hit his head and was free of Loki's control, revealed that Loki's scepter could close to wormhole. Meanwhile, Fury's superiors attempted to end the invasion by sending a nuclear missile at Manhattan. Tony intercepted the missile and took it through the wormhole toward the Chitauri fleet off in space. The missile detonated and destroyed the whole fleet and since their power came from the mothership the aliens on Earth collapsed, disabled due to their inability to survive in Earth's atmosphere without their suits. Tony's suit ran out of power and he came back through just in time, as Natasha closed the wormhole. Thor and Loki returned the next day to Asgard, with the Tesseract. And then we went to eat shawarma."

"Wow. So wait, Tony, you were willing to sacrifice yourself?" Darcy looked at him for more details.

"The whole story on that is one I still can't even tell Pepper. I'm not ready for that yet. But anyways, do you see what Clint went through too?" Tony brushed off her questioning and looked at her for her answer.

"Yeah, I see it. Like I said, he mentioned it in passing, the whole brainwashing thing, and I didn't realize what it truly was." Darcy looked at them. "I should go talk to him shouldn't I?

They both looked at each other, and nodded.

"You have to remember that relationships aren't one way streets sweetie. You need to be there for each other." Bruce stood. Tony as well.

"Uhm, could one of you do me a favor? Could you send Clint down here? I kinda want to talk to him on neutral territory. If thats okay Bruce." Darcy looked up at them.

"Perfectly fine with me. I'm heading to bed anyways. I'll get him." Bruce bent over putting a kiss on top of her head. "By the way sweetie, you look beautiful with short hair. I wonder why you had it so long in the first place."

"Well, if my dad hit me I'd be able to cover it up easier at school." Darcy said shrugging. They knew now her history. Why not be honest.

Tony and Bruce blanched at the blatant statement. Tony pulled her up and hugged her tightly. "I love you Darcy. You're kinda like a sister to me. Remember that. And if things don't go well with him tonight. I can kick his ass for you."

Darcy gripped him tightly back. "Thanks for the offer. Very...sweet of you. I love you guys. I have a family now." She had a bright smile on her face now. She sat down as the boys walked away. She lay back on the floor with the lanterns around her and hummed a song she remembered from her childhood. Way back when her mom treated her like a princess. Before things got bad. She stopped for a moment, adjusted her positioning and sighed deeply. And for the first time ever, Darcy Lewis was meditating.

* * *

**I am sorry I left you hanging without Clint and Darcy making up and things being better, but I have to keep you coming back for something. **

**Oh, and btw, the whole relationship with Darcy and Loki is slow going. This is because I don't want this to be a slam-bam-thank you ma'am quickie story. I want you to really fall in love with these characters like I have. **

**Whoever did the casting for the Marvel movies, minus The Incredible Hulk(2008) **sorry I was NOT a fan of that one, **is utterly brilliant. I am a firm believer that yes the directors and the story-writers have something to do with it, but the actor breathes life into the character. And I love each actor in the Avengers. They are just so freaking good at what they do. **

**Now, I must get to writing Chapter 8 for you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I**** swear I will try my best to keep updating as fast as I can. I am getting so excited myself to just be able to write about my favorite characters. I really appreciate seeing you guys hadn't given up on me. Love ya! **

* * *

Clint walked the path from the back of the house, coming from the little family room of sorts to the garden. He had to admit he was a little shocked that Bruce was offering it up to him and Darcy to use. Wasn't it supposed to be Banner's place?

He hoped he looked okay. He smoothed a hand down the front of his shirt. He knew his eyes were puffy, but he'd been sleeping. He doesn't want anyone misunderstanding that he was crying. Only a little bit. Earlier. Hopefully Darcy missed that.

He got to the garden gate and saw it was cracked open just a bit for him. Dang! He had hoped they accidentally locked it and he could pretend he had tried getting her attention. Then he could go back to his room and prepare with Natasha or at least a mirror all he had to say to Darcy.

He pushed it open and looked around. Nice place. He noticed all the light coming from the gazebo. He began walking the path towards it. For a split second he was about to turn and run, but then he remembered all the evil he's fought head on. He should be able to just do this. Its just talking.

He turned and looked back at the mansion. He noticed there were 7 shadows in different windows. He noticed that there were two in Thor's room, two in Tony's, Steve's had two as well, curious, and then there was one in Bruce's. He wouldn't be surprised if Tony had given them each a pair of binoculars. Jerk.

He walked right up to the step and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell are you doing out of your room?" Clint walked right up to Loki and grabbed him by his collar.

"I am terrible sorry. I saw the lights in the gazebo and I was curious. I stumbled upon Lady Darcy here and she was explaining why the house has been so loud." Loki didn't even try to use his silver-tongue, his diplomatic side wouldn't help him with this soldier.

"Clint, please, don't make an ass of yourself." Darcy looked at him annoyed. Yeah, this was definitely not the way she saw their conversation starting but she wasn't going to treat Loki unfairly.

"How did you get out?" Clint still held fast to Loki, actually beginning to lift the frost giant off his feet.

"Thor spoke to Mr. Stark. Apparently on your world it is not uncommon for persons who have done wrong to wear electronic bracelets on their ankles. I am being monitored. I can see them all watching anyways." Loki started to get angry, but choked it down. He had to remain polite. "Thor wanted me to have a little freedom within the house. This is what Anthony suggested. I will leave you two now if you could just please let me go."

Clint dropped him, but Loki smoothly found his footing. He stooped to pick up his book, while Darcy knelt down as well. Clint mistook Loki's gaze at her face to be down her shirt and Clint's fist quickly met Loki's jaw. "You bastard, don't look at her like that!" Loki looked up at Clint from his place on the ground, and then was looking quickly over Clint's shoulder.

"Clint, what seriously is the fuck wrong with you?" Natasha shouted. They had seen the whole thing going sour and rushed to the garden.

"I'm sorry, but he was disrespecting Darcy." Clint set his face to stone and Darcy held out a hand to Loki, helping him to his feet.

Darcy looked to Clint, "Yeah, because you haven't ever disrespected me. Here, Loki, here's your- Titus Andronicus? Really? I wasn't a huge fan of this one but Shakespeare is seriously the man. His tragedies meet their description but he has such a way with storylines. -OOh! maybe another time." She looked at the whole groups' disapproving gazes. and shut up quickly.

"I'm going back to the house." Loki took the book and bowed to Darcy, remembering his manners, and brushed past Clint.

"Loki, do you need ice or something, he hit you pretty good." Jane stepped up beside him, attempting to get a look at his jaw. Not that you could really tell if it was bruising since all of him is always blue.

"I will be fine, thank you Lady Jane. Ladies and gentleman, do excuse me." Loki quickly walked back down the little bridge and to the path. Not even stopping to look back the whole way to the house. Only when he got to the room and he turned off the lights did he stop to see what was going on back at the garden.

* * *

"Darcy, I'm sorry. I can be possessive and I thought he was looking at you like you were a piece of meat. I just got upset. And hell, when I walked up you two looked pretty cozy." Clint tried not to let his anger rule the conversation but once again, he was the enemy to what was supposed to be his friends.

"Oh for the love of God. I am always being looked at like a piece of meat. Besides, if I can recall correctly up until last night you used to always look at me like that." Darcy was angry throwing her hands around her as she talked. "And I am not even going to entertain your idiot thoughts of me getting cozy with him. I know what he did. The fact that we have a lot to talk about and get along well aside, I won't let myself be anything more than an acquaintance to someone who tried to enslave my world. Despite The fact that it was not much of a choice for him."

"Can we just get off the subject of Loki please? He pisses me off even when he isn't around." Clint settled down to the floor, and raised a hand up to her. "Please, sit with me. I want to tell you what happened and why I behaved the way I did. I at least owe you that."

Darcy looked like she was about to put up more of a fight and then backed down. She sat on the floor without his assistance. "Look, Bruce gave me the whole story. I mean, obviously not what exactly you went through, but I know now that when you said you were brainwashed, it was by Loki and for more than a week. And you killed people in Europe and that you led the attack on the helicarrier, during which Coulson died." She ended slowly, realizing that he mentally was in a lot of pain at the recollection of his actions.

"Look, I don't know if I am ready to explain the depth of everything, but Bruce explained exactly what I was going to tell you. I don't know whether to thank him or be angry. But you know. You know that I was the reason that Coulson died." He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. He blinked them away, remembering his promise to not cry anymore. He was a man for Pete's sake.

"Were you conscious of your actions?" Darcy asked him.

"No. I mean yes. I mean I remember doing everything, but I didn't make the decisions. Its like they were already made for me in my head." He looked at her waiting for her to blame him like he did himself.

"You did not kill Coulson. Loki did. Loki did it, with his magical little scepter thingy. Tony told me how Coulson died. You didn't do it. Loki broke out and stabbed him. You didn't help him do it." Darcy reached across, betraying her head as she listened to her heart and put a hand gently on his cheek.

"Look, maybe I was too sensitive. But you treated me like trash and kicked me out this morning. I thought you must've put on the secret agent act to get me into bed." Darcy pulled her hand back and rested her hands in her lap.

Clint reached to the hand that had just been on him and pulled it back and rested it on his cheek again. "When you touch me, even just the simplest touch, I don't think about what happen. I don't dwell on the past. I live for right now. I want you here to stay, and keep me from hurting."

"Oh Clint. The only reason I haven't tackled you yet is because I can feel them all watching. I want to give you a hug. But everyone said I SHOULD be mad at you. I don't want them to be angry that I forgave you so easily." Darcy looked up at him sheepishly.

"You, you mean it? You forgive me?" Clint looked at her, with a relieved look on his face.

"Well, yeah. I've been living my life too angry at a world that isn't in the least bit angry with me. I've been dealt shitty cards in my past but now fate is throwing this amazing group of people into my life. And an amazing man into my life." She sat upon her knees and fell forward on him, giving him an awkward hug.

Suddenly fireworks went off and they saw Tony running back inside the garage.

"Fuck you Tony! Leave us alone!" Darcy shouted.

"Oh hey look, we could've used this." Clint stood and noticed there was blinds for the gazebo and he dropped them on the side facing the house.

Darcy pulled him back toward her with a finger through the belt loop on his jeans. "Come on, lets just go somewhere else. I don't think Brucie would be happy to know any sort of affection happened in his garden."

They grabbed the lanterns and blew them out as they left. They locked the garden behind them.

Walking hand in hand, Clint asked, "Have you seen the backyard in daylight yet?"

"Nope, I've only really seen your room, my room, the workshop, and the garden." Darcy shrugged.

"Well, there was a little cave I noticed when Tony was showing off the plot of land before the construction started. I asked Tony if I could turn it into something cool. We have a pool that loops through it. Its really neat. Wanna see it?" Clint was slowly turning into a 15 year old right before her about it.

"Okay boy scout, lets go see the pool." Darcy stopped in her tracks, "I don't have a swimsuit." Clint tugged her along.

"Its private." He wriggled his eyebrows at her. "But if you want we can just dip our feet in." They rounded a bunch of boulders that the backyard was dotted with, I mean this is the desert, and Darcy's jaw dropped.

"Woah. Clint. This is so cool. Is that a swim up bar?" Darcy looked at everything.

"Yea, Tony forced me to put one in. It has a robot-bartender." Clint turned and bowed putting out a hand like a gentleman, "Would the lady care to swim?"

"Haha. Okay." Darcy pulled off her t shirt, a lacy camisole underneath and left her cotton shorts on, remembering to take her phone out of her pocket.

Clint remained a gentleman and since he only had basketball shorts and a t shirt on just took off the shirt. "I think it should be pretty warm." And with that he cannonballed in.

Darcy laughed as the water splashed up. She did a beautiful dive and barely made a splash. Clint was impressed. "Where'd you learn to dive like that?"

"I joined the diving team when I moved in with my grandmother. She figured free pool passes would be nice for me in the Arizona heat. Plus she got one too." She splashed him lightly. "I never learned to do anything cool, I just perfected the basic dive."

She swam around him gracefully. Once she was behind him she leapt up behind him in the water and dunked him.

"Oh, you're gonna get it." Clint tried to catch her but she was too good a swimmer, they began to head toward the cave part and she stopped.

"Explore it with me." She looked at him with bright eyes.

"Absolutely." And with that he leaned in to kiss her, but she was off again.

"No no sir. You need to take me on a date before you get any sugar." Darcy laughed and looked up. "Clint, do you realize that that is silver in the stone?"

He looked at the ceiling with her. "Yeah, Tony asked me if I still wanted this to be a pool, or a mine. I asked for a pool. How many people can say they have a silver-lined pool?"

"Wow." Darcy just gazed at the ceiling.

"Darcy, are you sure we can't count this as a date. Because you look stunning." Clint looked at her with darkening eyes.

"Well, you need to buy me dinner first." There was the sass he adored.

"How about we get a drink from a robot and I'll give you an I.O.U.?" Clint moved closer to her. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Deal. I just want to kiss you dude." Darcy said with seriousness, but her lingo always had a way of making him laugh.

He smiled and complied. He gave her a peck on the lips and waited just within reach for her to make the move for more. Her arms launched around him, and as they kissed he lost his footing on the uneven cave-like floor he stupidly insisted on integrating. They fell back into the water and came up spluttering.

"Lets get that drink clumsy." Darcy pushed him back a bit, and they paddled slowly in the water to the bar.

Clint leaned over the bar and flipped a switch. The oh-so-polite robot came to life and said, "Good Evening, for Miss Darcy I believe the drink of choice is Disaronno on the rocks. Correct?"

"Uhh yeah." and to Clint, "how did it know that?"

"Tony programmed it. I told him what your favorite was." Clint said casually, but knowing she was impressed.

The robot slid her drink to her and said, "Now, Clint Barton, yours is an appletini, correct?"

Darcy snarfed in her drink and started laughing. She looked at Clint who was horrified, "Uhh, no, Jesus Tony is an ass. I will please have a beer. And remember that."

"Yes sir." and the bottle was pulled out and the top removed.

"Please keep all drinks at the bar or on the decks. Mr. Stark would appreciate your caution." The robot shut up and lights remained on and Darcy realized that it wasn't going to bother them on their date.

* * *

Loki watched from his room as Clint and Darcy talked. Loki had appreciated Darcy's willingness to treat him normally. But, he knew if Clint had his way, Darcy would never be allowed to speak to him. He sighed and sat on the window seat. He watched as Darcy went from angry to soft for this soldier. Damn. They were sitting on the floor for only a moment, then Darcy had her hand upon his cheek, she had taken it away, but she allowed Clint to put it back. They hugged and Loki flew backwards out of his seat when a bomb exploded in the air. Loki ran back to the window and heard Darcy yelling at Anthony.

The soldier dropped the blinds, and Loki got a sickened feeling in his stomach. What would they need privacy for? Exactly.

He turned to the room and glanced back for just a moment and saw them leaving the garden. Hand in hand. For a second he hoped they would head back to the house, and maybe, just maybe, Darcy would go back to her own room. Alone.

He couldn't sleep and he now knew she liked this writer, Shakespeare, who Loki was enjoying quite well. If anything he longed for intelligent conversation he knew he would not get from anyone else here. They were smart, but they still held a lot of resentment towards him.

To be honest, he did know he deserved a lot worse. He knew, though, that Thor had explained to the household that he wasn't given much option. Yes, he did want to cause Thor to suffer, knowing he was on Earth and Thor was not. Did he truly want to rule that realm? Midgard? No. It was life or death. He knew they could kill him easily, but instead they twisted his arm and made him attack the whole planet.

He didn't see it worth it at the time. But, there were some things Loki appreciated. Like this serene area he was living in. It was stifling to him, so hot and uncomfortable. But the land seemed empty, yet plentiful. And if he could get along here well enough with these people, he had no qualms about being kept here. He enjoyed the peacefulness. And maybe, he could help out Jane and Dr. Banner, getting the bridge fixed. He knew that if he helped repair that, maybe his father would give him a little bit of magic. Just to go back to his Asgardian form. Maybe Thor would speak to his father on his behalf.

He decided. He would help them fix it, in return for some comfort. He knew he wouldn't be happy constantly being suffocated. He went back to his book, where just a few minutes later there was a booming knock on the door.

* * *

"Cowabunga!" Tony hit the water with a big splash.

Darcy and Clint turned around laughing at Pepper's face, it clearly said 'why do I love this weirdo.'

"Hey, sorry to bug you guys, but there was no way you guys got to try out the pool without the rest of us." Jane dropped four towels on a chair. "We brought you towels."

Darcy looked at the rest of the group coming around the corner. She was more than a little shocked to see Loki there.

"Nice to see you again Loki, but I didn't figure this would be your kinda thing." She smiled a wide smile at him.

"Well, Thor explained that it was like going to the beach, and I love that. Is the water warm?" He asked politely.

"Nope, its perfect for a hot night like tonight." Clint said. Darcy turned and looked at him, eyebrows raised.

She swam in front of him and whispered, "What was that? You hate him."

"Well, my dear, you want me to be forgiving, I just figured I could do my best." He leaned forward and put a peck on her cheek.

"Alright lovebirds. Knock it off, no mushy-mushy in my pool. Clint, no appletini?" Tony swam up and motioned to the robot who leaned forward putting a scotch and soda on the counter for him and began to pour a plastic wine glass full of Sangria.

"Ooh, is that for Pepper? Cause I'll have one too!" Jane slid into the pool right by the bar. "Hi guys, is everything better?" And just as she said that Thor cannonballed and soaked every poor sucker still standing on the deck.

"Thank you so much Brother." Loki shook his head to get the water off. "Well, in that case." Loki removed his shirt and went to the diving board. In one swift move he did an impressive dive. With a series of flips. Darcy had never seen anyone catch so much air.

As he surfaced Darcy yelled out, "I give ya a solid 9 on that one." And she giggled.

"A nine?" Thor looked at her questioning.

"Yea, 9 out of 10. Good score." Jane laughed out.

"Watch this." Natasha stepped up next. She did another cool dive, but this time, unlike Loki, she barely made a splash, but didn't get near the amount of air he had.

"Ehh, you weren't as high as he was. 7.5" Tony perked up.

Natasha slid up to the bar as well, sticking her tongue out at Tony as she did, and the robot moved down to her side. "Vodka. Straight?"

"Come on Loki, you can join us." Thor turned to Loki who was off to the side. "Have a beer like Brother Clint here. Its an ale."

"Okay sure." Loki was floored. They were being nice. Maybe it was only because Thor told them to. But he was having fun. It was like when they would hang out with Sif and the Warriors Three. Only he wasn't the butt of every joke. "This is a very impressive swimming place Anthony."

"Please, Tony. Its just Tony. My mother was the only person ever allowed to call me Anthony. Even then I would fight it." Tony slid a beer to Loki who was tentative at first, but did like the drink.

"Thor, maybe when Lady Jane fixes the Bridge you can bring them some Asgardian Ale. I'm sure they would enjoy it." Loki looked at Thor, why not break the ice on his decision.

"Thats a wonderful idea! Oh, Jane, if anyone can fix it its you, but if you need some real incentive, you can go to Asgard with me." Thor looked at Jane with loving eyes. "I would love if you could meet our mother, she is the kindest woman. And my father did say he was eager to meet you someday. He always said it would take a strong woman to handle me." Thor threw back his head and laughed.

"Its true, Lady Foster, my dad always said Thor would be a tough one to pin down." Loki lifted the beer to his lips. "You know Lady Jane, and Dr. Banner, I have extensive knowledge of the bridge. While Thor studied war, I studied magic, which would be like science to you. I could help."

"Loki, please, and this goes for you too Thor, just call me Jane! I would seriously love some help from you. This bozo here," She motioned to Thor, " Knows nothing!" Thor nodded. "You could really help us" Jane laughed as Thor squeezed her, "I, I mean we, would appreciate it."

"We honestly would Loki. I want to show her our home." Thor kissed her on top of her head.

"Woah! No mushy-mushy. I'm going to have to hang a sign." Tony shook his head and just as he turned to look at Pepper, she grabbed him and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Now you're guilty too!" Pepper laughed. She threw back the rest of her sangria and slid it towards the robot. She pushed herself away from the bar. "Clint! Darcy! Show us around the caves. If you kept them intact like I hope you did, we can play an awesome game of hide-and-go-seek." Pepper looked at everyone hopefully.

Banner backed away from his iced tea first. "I'm game!"

"Well if grumpy-gills is playing so am I!" Darcy shot out from the bar. "Come on, if you want we can play teams!"

Loki's heart sank, but just as he felt left out he heard Jane say, "I'm with Pepper." And everyone began teaming up. Natasha and Steve were a team and called the Sneaky Heroes. There was Bruce and Tony who were the Mad Scientists. Clint and Darcy didn't get to choose, Tony chose for them and called them the Lovebirds. Pepper and Jane were the Sexy Tornadoes. And Thor and Loki were the Asgardian Legends. They all swam through the caves to understand the layout. Darcy was glad she had an agent on her team because as they swam through she could see Clint making his plan of attack. She felt bad for Jane and Pepper, they had no idea what they were up against, every team, well except for the Lovebirds and the Sexy Tornadoes were entirely made up of agents or warriors, or at least strategists. Pepper and Jane were screwed.

They played well into the night and everyone decided that, aside from Loki and Bruce who returned to the Mansion, they stayed up all night, even Steve!, to hang out like they did many months before. The night Tony came up with his new home scheme. They realized that it was worthy of a celebration. The all ended up falling asleep on the lounge chairs around the deck. After the diving competition finished of course.

* * *

Loki entered the kitchen to find Bruce making breakfast. Rolling up his sleeves he offered to help. Bruce nodded and as they began putting together a feast, which Bruce showing Loki how to cook, Bruce couldn't help but ask, "What's in it for you if we fix the bridge?"

"Honestly?" Bruce nodded. " I want to get a sliver of my magic back." At Bruce's panicked look he clarified, " I'm dying here. To be a frost giant in the desert just sounds like a bad joke. I only want enough to put my facade back up." Bruce put his hands on the island that they were standing across from each other at and leaned onto it.

"Look, I can see what you're saying, I am just going to put my two cents in. I know you are probably to the point of pain being here, but its a slippery slope. You have made a significant change from the last time I saw you. I don't know what happened on Asgard and I don't need to know, but if your father, Odin, took it from you, you probably might not want to fight to get it back. Earn it. I don't know if bribing Thor to help is the best way to improve." Bruce stood up fully. "If you're still in. I am glad to have you on board." Bruce smiled. "By the way, you did a good job on cutting up the fruit." He grabbed the bowl from in front of Loki and took it to the dining room.

Just as the whole partying crew entered. Only super-soldier Steve and Thor looked like they survived without a crazy hangover.

"Woah!" Darcy looked at the awesome spread. There was waffles, fresh fruit, bacon, scones, clotted cream, tea, coffee, and bloody marys. "Thanks Brucie! And might I say that the bloody marys are a nice touch, nothing cures a hangover like more alcohol!"

"I didn't do it alone. Loki helped." Bruce motioned to Loki who bowed slightly.

"Dr. Banner led the way. I am not much of a cook." Loki smiled. "Please. Sit. Eat."

"Oh, and Thor, there is something that Loki would like to speak to you about." Bruce gave a cheeky smile to Loki, who sighed deeply.

"Later Brother." Loki patted Thor's shoulder and began to make his plate.

"Oh hey, Pepper and I are going to town today to get my hair fixed a bit." Darcy gave Clint a half-hearted smile. "Loki, did you want to go to get clothes? Maybe a big family excursion?"

"I don't think that the people in town would be okay with a blue man Lady Darcy." Loki sighed and poked his food a bit with his fork.

"But Brother, do you not remember what I said when we arrived. Only the people in this room and Agent Maria Hill and Director Fury know that this is you. If you are in public you will look like you always did." Thor looked at him hopefully. Thor wanted to go to town. He was always so fascinated there.

"How can we be sure." Steve said. " I mean, not that I doubt your father's power. I am just a little tentative."

"I agree with Steve." Natasha piped up.

"Theres a surprise." Clint rolled his eyes and Natasha sent a strawberry catapulting across the table to smack Clint right above the eye.

"I have an idea. Lets order a pizza for lunch. Loki can answer the door and if the guy freaks out, it didn't work." Tony masked his want of pizza smoothly. "If it works then we can go to town, get shopping done, get cleaned up, I need a trim too, and then we can go to dinner." He was starting to like this idea, pizza, a haircut, new clothes, and a fancy dinner. Hell yeah.

"Okay, its settled. At 12 we can order the pizza and hopefully be out of here by 1:45 at the latest." Pepper pulled out her blackberry. "I can make the reservations. I can also make appointments for each of us for hair and clothes at the boutiques in town."

"You could rule the world." Jane looked at Pepper typing on her phone, shaking her head. Pepper just grinned.

* * *

**No exclusive Darcy/Loki yet. Patience m'dears! :D**

**Oh and I updated twice today because I tried to post last night and the website was misbehaving. I even double checked on my phone and on my husbands computer. **

**There might be a third update tonight. I have so much story in my head that I want to get it on my screen. **


	9. Chapter 9

After the large and loud breakfast, Loki stood to retreat somewhere and talk to Thor about his idea. Natasha had volunteered herself, Steve, and Darcy to do the dishes while Bruce, Tony, and Clint went to the workshop to draw up some ideas for an emergency arrow in case something went wrong one day and Hulk joined the party by accident. Jane and Pepper went back out to the pool area to not only tan, but clean up from the night before while doing so.

The group had about an hour and a half before they ordered lunch.

_Jane & Pepper:_

As the two of them walked back to the hidden oasis there subject quickly became about Clint and Darcy.

"Do you realize that they are jumping feet first into this again?" Jane looked at Pepper with a worried look on her face. "I know she won't want to hear any more concern from me, but I don't know what they were up to before we got to the pool."

"Is it our business?" Pepper grabbed some of the glasses of one table, shuffling the bowl from the pretzels onto a tray she was using.

"She's my friend!" Jane took to the offensive quickly.

"She's a friend to all of us. But, she is an adult. Plus, from my experience, maybe its best to start things quickly, look at me and Tony, I was just his assistant for 8 years before either of us ever made a move." Pepper stopped at the bar, dumping the plastic bottles and glassware into the large trash can. "Maybe its best that she not wait until she knows every detail about the man before being with him. It's hard to love someone sometimes when you do know every detail, watching them be with other people, having to wait until he finally notices you." Pepper sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Come on, lets tan. I don't want to think of all that."

Jane patted Pepper on the back. "Well, I guess you're right. I'm being a hypocrite anyways. Look at me and Thor, he dropped onto the planet and I threw myself at him." Jane sighed as she leaned back, putting her legs up on the chair in front of hers. She couldn't help but smile as she looked back at the night they spent on the roof.

"Can we trust Clint?" Pepper was the one to speak up with doubt, about 15 minutes later.

They had both been sitting there, on their respective Stark Tablets, doing their work. Pepper running a multi-billion dollar company and Jane emailing complex graphs and readings back and forth between her and Eric.

"He is an agent." Jane stopped and looked out at the pool in front of them, seemingly mesmerized by the water.

_Steve, Natasha & Darcy_

"Gee, thanks for offering me up to clean." Darcy grumbled. She was still nursing her hangover, whereas the rest of the group seemed to recover quickly.

"Fine. Sit. Drink." Natasha pushed her into a chair and poured the last of the bloody mary pitcher into her glass. "I just really wanted to talk to you anyways. Steve and I were concerned last night."

"Gee thanks Mom." Darcy rolled her eyes. She knew this speech was going to be coming soon, but she figured it would be from Jane and not Natasha.

Steve was the one who actually reacted to the sarcastic comment. "You know Darcy, we are only concerned because we love you." He walked over and spun her chair, crouching down so they were eye level. Natasha came over and laid a small hand on Steve's shoulder, looking at Darcy, nodding to her.

Darcy whose main tactic is humor decided to deflect, "So are you two like boyfriend/girlfriend?" Mimicking Judd Nelson's character in Breakfast Club."

Both Natasha and Steve sighed. They both just walked away, grabbing the last of the dishes and pulling them to the kitchen, shutting the door and just leaving her there. They both had agreed before the conversation started that using their interrogation techniques would not get them anywhere with Darcy Lewis. So they just let her sit.

Darcy started to get a little upset when she realized that they were just going to ignore her. Picking up her glass she followed through the door. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry. You know I can't take anything seriously."

"If we tell you what's going on with us will you tell us everything that happened last night?" Steve said. Natasha actually was caught off guard with his willingness to tell someone about their relationship.

"Hell yes!" Darcy said, doing a few fist pumps. She was going to hear some dirty details of Captain America and Black Widow. Best day ever!

"I am not going into our relationship with you here, if I am telling my best friend about us you will not be present." Natasha had both hands pushed into Steve's chest, she was actually starting to slide across the floor because although this girl was strong, this is Captain America we are talking about here. He got the point though and tossed the towel in his hands into the empty sink. Smiling, he grabbed her by her upper arms and gave her a deep kiss on the lips, Natasha for all her skills could not stop the blush creeping up her neck. Darcy did a whistle and Steve blushed himself and walked out.

"Yeah, thats pretty much our relationship right there." Natasha slid up on one of the stools next to Darcy and sighed. Looking longingly at the door that Steve had just walked out.

"Dayum girl! You doing the dirty with Captain America himself?" Darcy looked at Natasha impressed.

"Oh no! I wouldn't do that to him. I know there are some things that he will draw the line about. I know he wants to have sex, real bad, I mean, come on, look at me," She gave Darcy a look from the side, and giggled, continuing, "but I know that he is a firm believer in no sex before marriage. But to be honest, I want it so bad I would marry him for it."

Darcy laughed playfully pushing Natasha, "You'd marry Steve just to have sex with him?"

"No, I'd do it cause I love him." Natasha lowered her eyes, thinking. After a moment she perked back up, looking at Darcy straight on, "Plus, haven't you seen him in his Captain America uniform? God Bless America." She wiggled her eyebrows at Darcy, and they both busted up laughing.

_Thor & Loki_

"So, Loki, what is it you wanted to speak about?" Thor threw himself onto the large couch, but under the Norse God it look tiny.

"Well its about me helping Dr. Banner and Lady Jane with the bridge." Loki said tentatively.

"I am so glad you offered to help. I know the three of you will have it fixed in no time." Thor looked at his brother. "Sit, please. You look like you have much much more to say."

Loki sat himself in on of the armchairs. "Well, I know that the conditions of my stay are clear, no magic, but Thor, I am suffocating."

Thor sat up, but remained calm, "You want to get your magic back in exchange for fixing the bridge?"

Loki could tell that Thor was trying his hardest to remain calm and quiet. "I just need enough to put my facade back up. It should only take the tiniest bit of magic."

"Out of the question." Thor stood and made to leave.

"Thor, please." There was a pleading in Loki's voice that Thor remembered from the top of Stark Tower, during the fleeting moment that he saw the true Loki, scared of his possible death by the Other if he switched sides.

Thor turned quickly back to Loki and stood over him as he asked, "Help Jane fix the bifrost and after it is finished I will speak to Father about getting you your Asgardian form back, but I will not allow you to hold the power of it. I will see if maybe mother can control it for you. She did when you were a young child."

Loki who had not known the details about his mother spoke up quickly saying, "If I had know there was another option brother I would have asked it first. I do not wish to jeopardize what you have done for me. This place is far better than a cell."

Thor eyed Loki, not knowing if this was just Loki's famed silver tongue or if it was Loki being truthful. It hurt him to not be able to tell.

"On a lighter note Thor, I did find a Midgardian author even you might enjoy, despite the fact you hate to read." Loki said, turning the conversation to lighter talk. The two lapsed into conversation about the pros and cons of Earth. They talked long about the art and music. Thor also took it upon himself to give Loki details about each Avenger and Jane, Darcy, and Pepper; since he was now somewhat a part of their family. Loki had many questions about Darcy, and it slightly worried Thor. He quickly changed the subject from Darcy to the afternoon's plans.

_Clint, Tony, and Bruce:_

"So what I'm thinking is we have maybe three emergency pods of this serum for me to hook onto an arrow," Clint walked into the lab, but turned quickly when Tony and Bruce shut the door loudly and locked it. "We aren't going to talk about the arrows are we?" Clint grimaced. He knew this had nothing to do with arrows now.

"Nope." Tony settled himself at his worktable, leaning heavily on it and looking at Clint, stone faced.

Bruce sighed heavily, "We just have to know. What happened before we got to the pool. Lets just put it this way, you guys were not in swimsuits."

"Oh please, we hadn't really thought ahead. We went for a walk since I could feel you all watching me and Darc. I decided to show her to pool. I remembered she told me ages ago that she loved to swim." Clint brushed off any assumptions they had.

"Well, we're sorry but we are a bit protective of the girl. You know Tony and I never had the pleasure of having siblings. She's kinda like our kid sister." Bruce was quick to believe Clint, since he had a feeling it was the truth. But he knew Tony was going to be a bit harder to convince. Of all people Tony and Darcy had become like sibling-best friends. Tony was already trying to make an upgraded taser for Darcy since her birthday was coming up.

"Look, I said it to you last night, and even though you two reconciled, I am going to repeat it. I can and will find a very amusing way to kill you if you hurt Darcy." Tony was very firm in what he was saying, because Bruce was spot on with his analysis of the Darcy/Tony relationship. Darcy was second-in-line of Tony's "Must protect at all costs" list. After Pepper of course. "Now, I will spare Bruce the details, but I must know them. Bruce you are more than welcome to go do your meditation or yoga or whatever it is you do to keep the big guy away. I also found a convenient hookup if you take me up on the offer of the big bag of weed."

"I'm good Tony. I'm just going to go and make sure my garden is all in order. Now that I'm sharing it with everyone now." Bruce shook his head humorously. "Have fun, don't kill him. She seems happy." And with that Bruce was out the door.

"Spill. And just remember Rhodey taught me many interesting ways our good country finds legal for interrogations." Tony looked slightly pissed. Like a dad whose daughter came home after curfew. This was a side not many knew about Tony, and it really surprised Clint.

"Look all that happened was we made up, decided we didn't want an audience, went to the pool, decided to swim, and then you guys showed up after we decided that having some drinks made it a date." Clint's hands were raised in an innocent gesture. "I wanna take it slow since the whole issue. I have a lot going on that I have to work through. Like we all do. I really like her Tony." Clint was being honest, baring his soul to a man most believe is just a big rich, genius goof.

"Fine." Tony wanted more info, but to get it from a top agent would be difficult. "Look, we finished your arrows." Tony tossed a black case on the table and stalked out.

Clint sat in the workshop thinking. How could he show everyone he really cares about Darcy. Hell, how could he show Darcy he really cares about her. He remembered about 3 weeks ago that her birthday was coming up. He had been in town meeting up with an old friend from his old circus when he decided he was going to take her to it. She deserved more than just a circus show. He had just over two weeks to make this amazing. He walked over to Bruce's Stark Pad and got to work.

* * *

"Alright JARVIS! order pizza please. See what everyone wants." Tony looked up from his 1932 Ford Flathead Roadster, once again pulling the entire thing apart and putting it back together for the 7th time in his life since he and his father restored the thing.

"Of course sir. What would you like?" JARVIS responded politely.

"Cheese pizza with Pasta Carbonara on top. Thank you!" Tony hoisted himself out of the front of the car and looked at his clothes. Sighing he returned through the workshop to go upstairs, noticing Clint on Bruce's tablet.

"What're you doing?" Tony asked skeptically.

"Just trying to figure something out for Darcy's birthday. There's no cheap way to do a woman's birthday is there?" Tony walked around Clint and noticed he was on his bank's website.

"What do you need? I can front you for it." Tony walked to his station and opened a drawer with a bunch of junk in it. Pulling out a random wad of cash he held it up.

"No way. I am not going to borrow money for this. I just need to talk to Hill." Clint closed his pages and stood.

"Its fine. I am not too worried. What're you planning to do for her anyways?" Tony asked him, honestly curious.

"Well, my old circus is in town. I kinda figured Darcy meeting the old family would be nice. They always said I would need to find a good one." Clint shrugged, not wanting Tony to know that this was actually huge for him.

"Can't you get FREE tickets if you used to be IN the circus?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Well, for one night only I will be performing too. Kind of a surprise for her. But I wanted to make it sort of a whole day affair. Ending up at the circus. I wanted to take her out for lunch and then go do something. Then go to the circus for the whole circus experience. You know?" Clint clearly was at a loss.

"You do go out much do you?" Tony asked him jokingly.

"No, I honestly don't." Clint said with a sad and serious face.

"Oh, man. Alright. Look, I'm sure I can help you come up with something. We can have everyone help out." Tony looked surprisingly excited to help Clint.

"Wow, uh, okay. That'd be great." Clint said.

"Come on, lets go. We can try and work on it this afternoon while Darcy is being pampered by Pepper. Ha. Pampered by Pepper, that sounds funny." Tony laughed at his lame alliteration as they walked upstairs.

"You're an idiot Tony, you know that?" Clint looked at him, clapping him on the back.

"Nuh-uh! I am an MIT grad. I have a brass rat. See?" Tony waved his hand annoyingly in front of Clint's face.

"I once saw him break a man's hand for doing that." Natasha watched the two walk into the room.

"Where's Darcy?" Clint ignored Tony's comments about being whipped, as Clint looked around the room.

"Steve is showing her the roof. She love's watching the stars with Jane. She didn't know we had a whole setup up there now." Natasha smiled. She loves the stars too, in fact their first night here her and Steve slipped up there.

"Oh cool. Can you help me do something for her birthday?" Clint said quickly. Sighing as Natasha's eyebrows raised.

"I have been your partner for 4 years now and you don't even know MY birthday." Natasha said laughing in disbelief. Clint looked embarrassed as Tony looked at him with a "really" look on his face.

"Please?" Clint said to the floor.

"Fine. What're you planning on doing?" Natasha asked.

"I'll tell you later." Clint said quickly as they heard Darcy's laugh coming toward the door.

"You really don't like peppers on your pizza? You're a weirdo Steve." Darcy laughed again. Stopping quickly as she looked at the silent room, all eyes on her. It made her nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Darcy asked worried.

"Nope. Just getting ready for lunch. I gotta shower." Tony walked past Darcy and Steve and out the door.

"Ew. He smells like motor oil and sweat. For a bajillionaire he should be cleaner." Darcy looked at Clint with a smile. "What do you like on your pizza?"

"Pickles." Clint said with a goofy smile.

"Ew. Thats even grosser than Tony. I hate pickles." Darcy scrunched her nose in disgust. Clint thought she couldn't look any cuter.

"Well, what do you like on yours?" Clint asked, crossing his arms in defense of his pickles.

"Mushrooms!" Darcy said smacking her lips.

"Thats disgusting." Clint made a mock face.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Wow. I am so out of here. Steve?" Natasha avoided the argument in the middle of the room and grabbed Steve by the arm, leading him upstairs.

"Now that they're gone." Darcy sauntered over to Clint and slipped her arms around him.

"Look, Darc, I think we should back up. Lets throw it in reverse and start over." Clint looked at her with a serious face.

"But- we-...I liked where we were." Darcy looked at him confused.

"I did too, but I need to be better than that. I don't want to just be the one screwing you, I want to actually care about each other." Clint looked at her slightly sad expression.

Her face quickly changed into a mischievous grin. "Is there any way I can convince you otherwise?" Darcy asked in a sultry voice. She started to press herself onto him and he couldn't help but get hard with that body on his.

"Darc, you're gonna be the death of me. Everyone is saying I HAVE to take it slow or they'll kill me." Clint started to pull away.

"They aren't in control of this Clint. Unless you let them be." Darcy pulled away pouting.

"Fine. Is this what you want?" Clint said huskily, pulling her back to him. She felt him against her stomach as she looked up to catch his mouth with hers.

They were in the process of getting each other's shirts off when they heard someone clear their throat.

They looked up to see Bruce "I'd appreciate it if you two kept your hands to yourselves while in the rest of the house. What you do in the privacy of your bedrooms I don't care, but out here, keep it limited please."

Darcy turned bright red and looked down ashamed they got caught. Clint just grabbed her hand and pulled her to his room, stopping every so often to rub himself against this gorgeous woman.

"Clint. Do we have tim-" Darcy was pushed against the back of the door they'd just entered. Clint was kissing his way down Darcy's neck and prying open buttons as he made his way south.

He caught her hands trying to push him away as he settled on his knees. Just as his tongue began to work its way to her core there was a pounding on the door. Darcy pounded back with an "We are busy. Go the fuck away."

Whoever it was decided to just leave it at that, as Clint decided to pull her to the floor. He straddle her sides while he began to work his fingers through her delicate folds, his pants becoming unbelievably tight on his hardening cock. Darcy looked up at the bulge and began to pull at his pants. He helped her get them off of him and then went back to paying attention to her. He loved the feeling of her hands on him, but as soon as her lips closed around his head, he stopped his attention to her wet pussy to look up between the two of them at her.

She noticed his absence and looked at him, popping his head out of her lips she said, "I thought this was a reciprocating deal." He quickly ducked his head, moaning into her core as her tongue hit just the right spots.

He quickly got up and she looked at him wildly. He pushed himself between her knees and he looked at her for confirmation. She nodded and he plunged himself into her. Quickly and swiftly he began to move. He was right when he had said he goes pretty hard, but she clearly enjoyed it.

As he pounded into her Darcy felt the sensation she had only just been introduced to working its way through her body. Clint felt her pulsing around him as she moaned his name loudly. Decided he would prefer they come together next he flipped her over onto her knees. She looked back at him and he could feel pleasure through her gaze. He pushed himself into her again, his fingers digging into the porcelain skin, pulling her onto him.

The tension between them pulled taut like a bow string and Clint felt her walls clenching him as he pumped his cum into her tight pussy. He pulled out and looked at her pussy dripping wet with both hers and his. He lowered his lips to her ass and bit it, leaving a deep red mark. The squeak she made almost brought him back to full arousal, but he realized that by now the food should be there and they would be leaving soon.

Standing, Clint went to the wall and opened the bathroom, "Darling, lets clean up."

Darcy had sat up and looked at him with a tired expression. Clint went to her and gathered her in his arms. He stood her in the shower as the steam from the hot water surrounded them. He lathered her after convincing her that it was okay. She was so self-conscious she would have gotten her way for a private shower if he was not so determined to have her once more.

As his fingers travelled through the silky hair at her pussy, she twitched as he hit her clit with a rough callused finger. She moaned, being so aroused and as he cleaned the mix of cum from her he knelt in front of her. Once again driving his tongue between her folds, he revelled in the taste of her orgasm. She shook, screaming against him and she settled against the wall. Clint stood and guided her hand to his once again hard cock. She gripped him tightly and began to work his member. He pushed himself up against her and slid his hard dick between her legs, teasing her clit with himself. She moaned and he grabbed her by her backside, picking her up to impale her on him. She squealed loud, so loud he was frightened the house would hear her. As she bounced on him they heard the pounding on the door once more. Ignoring the shouts that they could not comprehend Darcy ran her fingers through his hair. The kiss deepened, and with Darcy's teeth pulling at his bottom lip he came inside her again. The sound of her name on his lips brought Darcy around for a fourth orgasm and Darcy was sure her legs turned to jelly.

"Wo-...I-..." Darcy struggled to find words.

"I think I know what you mean." Clint's hand rested just under her left breast, feeling her heartbeat slowly returning to normal. He nuzzled into her neck, sighing deeply.

After a few more moments under the hot water, the began to separate from each other, reluctantly. They re-rinsed and stepped out, Clint quickly wrapping Darcy up in a fluffy towel.

"I'm going to go back to my room and change. Meet me there?" Darcy questioned.

Clint nodded. "I'll make two cups of coffee. After all that I'm exhausted." Darcy grinned.

"Please tell me one is for me." Darcy looked at him with a smile.

"Of course, Baby." Clint leaned forward and kissed her. Then he quickly turned and scaled his wall. "I think we're late."

"Haha. Okay, I'm going." Just as Darcy stepped out his door she ran into a very hard body.

"OOf! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She backed up and looked into Loki's face. She kept backing away and Loki reached out and grabbed her, and her face filled with fear.

"Please! Be careful." Loki pulled her away from the edge of the step, accidentally knocking the towel beneath her breasts. Averting his eyes, Loki politely said, "Milady, it would be best if you would put on some proper clothing."

Darcy looked down and was horrified, she was flashing a God! "Wow," she adjusted her towel "Thanks from preventing my fall down the stairs." He nodded and she walked past him, brushing against him unintentionally.

Loki breathed deeply and sighed. He found that mortal girl attractive yes, but no one needed to know it. He was glad his peripherals worked well, but felt ashamed that he had looked.

Loki came quietly down the stairs, the rest of the group looked at him from their pizza. He had gone upstairs to get a book and came down too quickly, and empty handed.

"Forgot your book?" Tony said skeptically.

"I accidentally ran into Lady Lewis." Loki said awkwardly.

"Oh." Jane said not understanding why that prevented him from having his book.

They all made a mental note that Loki was being weird but ignored it because they were getting excited for the first family outing.


End file.
